Love Goes On
by TwilightEquestrian
Summary: The sequel to Loving an Angel. The Cullen family with Casey now a vampire move to Forks. There they meet Bella who changes their lives once again forever. Through trial and error the Cullen family struggles to remember the fact that Love Goes On.
1. Preface

**A/N: This is the sequel to another story I wrote called Loving an Angel. It is the story of another Cullen named Casey. The first story was pretwilight now this will be Twilight and New Moon and the third installment will be Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I highly suggest reading the first story before this one so you will know the backround information on Casey. You might be able to get away without reading it, but it might be hard to pick up on somethings. Also I want everyone to know that I am not going word for word from any of Stephenie's books! I am making this my own so pretend that Midnight Sun, Twilight, and New Moon never existed! I will follow the same plotline, but with my own twist, which I think is a good thing! ;p ENJOY!!!**

**Love Goes On**

**Preface**

**Casey's POV**

"The future is always changing no matter how hard you try to make it go a certain way" I had experienced this not only through my childhood with the Cullen family, but through my new life as a vampire. The changing future had been a curse through my life before the change, managing to take one of my closest friends with one fatal blow. I now lived with the changing future everyday due to the visions that were still unpredictable flashing through my head and by the voices of others I heard, the voices that shouldn't be there.

The future came rushing by again and left an unexpected surprise in all of our lives. When she walked into our lives there was no turning back. The future then showed us the meaning of true love; something familiar to us, but something I knew we had all lost along the way. The future gave us a new reason to go on with our lives and then it tried to take that reason away. The future showed us true evil. That we were able to change

The future destroyed us all that day with one tiny drop of blood. The day we had to walk out of her life. Then the future wouldn't move, no amount of pain could make it move enough to go back to her. That of course was changed eventually too with one giant leap into a spinning wild ocean. Then the future dragged us to Italy where our lives would forever be changed.

Through the whole journey she took us on I know one thing that I know will never change. The lesson I learned. The moral of the story. Nothing is greater than love and the simple perfect fact that love goes on.

**Tell me what you think of that I think I spent more time writing these 300 words than two whole chapters of Loving An Angel! I was just soooooooo excited to post it up for all of you!**


	2. New Girl

**A/N: The first chapter! EEK I'm so happy! I couldn't just let you have the preface and not the first chapter! It was cruel!**

**Love Goes On**

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

**Casey POV**

There we sat. Just like any ordinary day. At the lunch table. Stuck in high school. I've heard Edward call it purgatory or even our form of sleep, but somehow I just thought of it as something unavoidable, like the rain that constantly poured down on the small town of Forks Washington where we now called home.

"How was your morning," Alice asked me taking a seat to my right.

"You should know you were there for most of it," I joked. Esme and the rest of my family were still overprotective of me and it was requested that I have most of my classes with either Edward or Alice, since the three of us were pretending to be juniors. I had most of my classes with Alice though.

The little table that we secluded ourselves to was silent. It was common for us to have nothing to talk about, we never had to sleep and lived forever, we had more time than things to talk about. I rested my head on my arms folded on the table and sighed. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I tried peering into the future with little luck. Flickers. Figures that's all I ever seem to see. My powers over the years had intensified little. What use was all of this power if it didn't work right? I didn't see the use. I could see when I opened my eyes Edward glaring at me from across the table. My flickers always drove him insane.

"Could you please stop driving me crazy," She sighed. He knew there was no hope in that. Alice and I laughed. We were best friends. We did everything together and were always together getting in some sort of trouble.

Alice, Rosalie, and I began talking about the latest clothing lines off the runway when I saw the boys begin laughing.

"What? I hate being left out!" I pried.

"It's just the new girl, she's talking to her friends about us," Emmett explained.

"What's so funny about that?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know it's just interesting to see the way the humans take to us," Jasper said.

"Can you hear what she's thinking?" Emmett asked.

I concentrated again. I pressed the imaginary button on my brain that turned on the mind reading. I tried to focus on tuning everyone out, everyone besides this new girl. Nothing.

"I can't hear her," I explained upset with my lack of control over my powers.

"You barely ever hear anything let me try," Edward said mocking me.

He was silent. We all were. Edward began to look frustrated. I turned my head to the side with curiosity. What could she be thinking that made him look so mad.

"What Edward? What is it?" Alice asked. She seemed worried or something was bothering her. Had she seen something?

"I can't hear her." He replied.

"What do you mean you can't hear her?" Rose asked. We were all confused. Edward was always able to hear _everyone_.

"It's like she's just a gap or something, I hear her friends but I hear nothing from her. Like she really isn't there."

I listened closer to the conversation going on with the new girl and her friends.

"The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale they're twins. The big one is Emmett, the bronze haired boy is Edward, and the little dark haired girl is Alice. They are the Cullens." I heard the one named Jessica say.

"Who's the other blonde girl?" The new girl asked.

"Oh that's Casey. She's like anorexic or something. It's weird. It's kind of like the whole family just revolves around her or something. They hover over her and she's never alone always with someone else." Jessica said and I shrugged.

"She's not anorexic. Remember she's like really sick." Another girl named Angela corrected her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, but sometimes she has these spells where she faints and stuff. Sometimes she shakes, like a seizure. That's why she's so thin." Angela said. I laughed. They were far from the truth. I was just meant to be underweight for eternity.

"Casey are you ready for history?" Alice asked me. I nodded and we stood and walked out the cafeteria door.

History was always a bore for me and I bet the rest of my family too. Most of them had lived through history and even though I was the youngest I could always ask Carlisle or Jasper for any information. They were my personal text books.

During history and the entire rest of the day I could help but dwell on the what the girl Jessica had said about me. Not the anorexic part, I was used to that. The part about my family revolving around me and being overprotective. I knew that I was special to them and they liked to make sure I was safe even though I was a vampire now, but O never thought it was so obvious to the human eye. I was going to have to talk to them about that.

My thoughts never left that sentence until the final bell rang and I was freed from biology one of three classes I actually had alone. I walked back to where the cars awaited us. I saw Edward's silver Volvo and Rosalie's red BMV from across the lot. I jogged human speed up to where my family stood outside the cars, waiting for Edward. He came up to us. Silent and honestly looking distraught. I climbed in the backseat with Alice as Jasper nad Edward took the front. Rosalie and Emmett in the car behind us.

The entire car ride Edward never spoke. Never looked up. I felt left out as Alice could see what he was going to do and Jasper felt his emotions. What was going on that kept us all silent?

He stopped the silver car at the end of the driveway.

"Get out you can run the rest of the way." He told us and we obeyed.

Nobody spoke as we ran Rose and Emmett would be waiting to ask us what happened, but I didn't know. The only one who probably knew the whole story was Alice and she didn't look like she was going to tell.

Everyone went immediately to their homes. Leaving me and Esme puzzled and scared in the living room.

Later that night I heard the Volvo coming up the long driveway. We all waited on the porch. I gasped when Carlisle was the one who came out of the car. I could feel the hopes of my family fall smashing on the ground as Carlisle walked toward the house. Everyone seemed to understand except me.

"Carlisle, where's Edward?" I asked him. He didn't seem to want to tell me anything. He avoided looking into my eyes.

"He's gone out of town for awhile to visit Tanya's family." Carlisle said as he kept walking past me. I dashed quickly until I was in front of him again.

"Why?" I asked.

"He needed to leave and get away for a while."

"Your not telling me the whole story." I said.

"The new girl ended up his biology partner and her blood was so tempting he almost massacred an entire room of school children. He was barely able to get away. He tried to get his schedule changed, but their aren't any more open classes." Carlisle explained. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. I hoped my brother would come home soon.

**So...what ya think? Please reveiw! Next chapter tomorow before NJHS! Wish me luck! I'm going to need it to not trip in my heels why holding the candle and burn everyone and the school down! (knock on wood, just in case)**

**also have you ever had a strawberry with chocolate mouse (or how ever you spell it) inside and then dipped in chocolate? My aunt made them! Eating one now! One word AMAZINGLY YUMMY! Okay well that was two words!**


	3. Depression

**A/N: I wasn't sure how to do this chapter, but then I thought back to Loving an Angel and thought about how everyone felt when Casey was taken away. I thought that maybe Edward's leaving would bring back some of that pain for the Cullens. Tell me what you think!**

**Love Goes On**

**Chapter 2: Depression**

**Jasper POV.**

Edward's leaving had taken a great toll on my family. I could feel pain radiating off of them almost constantly. We all tried to hide the fact that we missed Edward, of course some were better than others, but I could sense it no mater how good an act they put on.

Esme and Casey seemed to take it the hardest. Edward had been Esme's first "child" in a way and she did faintly favor him over Emmett and myself. That might just because he didn't have a partner in life, something Emmett and I did have. Casey was a good actress, but the pain and feelings of abandonment were eating at her. Only once in her life had she truly been alone and that was so long ago. She probably didn't even remember it clearly.

When Edward left he was kind enough to remind us all of everything we went through when we had to let Casey be taken away to a girl's home when she was a kid, when she wasn't even a Cullen. We had tried to forget that time and surprisingly had good luck with it. We had so many happy times together, it became easier to leave the bad memories in the past.

Once again we all sat at the lunch table. It was more quiet today than it had ever been before. Rosalie was pretending to file her nails. She put on a good act, but she did miss Edward too, just a little. Emmett looked and felt bored, not a surprise there. Alice was text messaging. Who I had no idea. Casey's cell phone rang and she took it out of her purse.

"Casey, it's so quiet, love Alice," She read and we all laughed and looked at Alice who just shrugged.

"I hate the quiet, it's so annoying." We all laughed, with the exception of Rosalie who was staring at the new girl, who's name we now knew was Bella, and her friends seated across the cafeteria.

"Why does she have to keep looking over here," She snapped.

"She's just a human. She has no idea about anything. She doesn't know she's the reason Edward is gone." Emmett said trying to comfort her. To comfort all of us. It had little affect. I sent waves of calmness at my family as the bell rang and we all left to head to our separate classes.

The next day Casey and I were walking on our way to the parking lot where the rest of our family waited for us to join them. The new girl, Bella, was walking toward us. I saw out of the corner of my eye Casey looking at her. She was an average looking girl. With brown hair and eyes. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I wonder if her blood had the same affect on all of us. I held my breathe. She walked by looking down.

"Nothing Jasper, I guess it's just Edward," Casey said smiling up at me. She might not be the best mind reader, but sometimes she could surprise you.

We reached the parking lot and got in the car. It seemed like a long car ride home. We were again quiet. The only sound I could hear was the music coming from the radio. And the biggest shocker was that for the first time since we met her Casey didn't sing a line to any the songs.

As we pulled up to the house set back in the woods I could see Esme sitting on the living room couch reading quietly to herself. She greeted us when we came in, but didn't move a muscle. Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs. Alice had pulled out her laptop and was beginning to write her report that was of course due tomorrow. Casey strolled over to the piano and began to play. She didn't sing this time, she just played. She seemed so at home when she did this. She felt it too. Her emotions drifted from stress to contentment.

The rest of the week past by much the same. The terrible plague that was our depression. Bella Swan looking at our table curiously. And the afternoon piano show by Casey. Along with Alice nearly maxing out our credit cards trying to buy the latest fashions, but we were used to that.

It was Saturday. Alice, Casey, and I were on our way back home hunting. We didn't travel this week, but stayed close to home. As we drove along the rode Casey turned the music up and she began to sing with Alice joining in. That must be a good sign. Maybe Edward was finally coming home.

Sure enough when we pulled in the driveway Carlisle's black Mercedes was parked in front of the house. Casey and Alice jumped out of the car and ran. Casey was much faster. Actually she was the fastest out of all of us. She was so graceful and light that it wasn't like she was running it was more like flying or gliding.

I ran to the door Edward was there, with everyone standing around him. Casey ran and jumped into his arms and he swung her around. They had become so close over the years. It hurt to watch their reunion, after knowing all the pain they both had to go through. He smiled at me and set her on the ground.

"So what are we going to do about Bella?" Alice asked as we sat down to talk.

"I can't switch my schedule, but running away didn't help either. I guess I'll just have to endure it," Edward said and shrugged.

"Can you?" Esme asked.

'If I take to hunting more often, it might be possible. It will only be for an hour a day." He explained.

"As long as you think you can take it, if not we can try to change your schedule again. Or even…well let's not talk about that right now," Carlisle said. We all knew what he was going to say. Or even we can leave and move again. We weren't ready for that. Forks was a good place for us and we all liked it.

"Edward are you going to come back to school," Casey asked from his seat next to her.

"Yeah," He replied reluctantly. She hugged him again and the they went over to the piano and he sat next to her why she played. For right now things were okay. Let's hope things went well Monday when we all had to go back to school

**Okay guys how was that? Good I hope! I also just wanted to let you know how busy I am going to be in this next week! I have my big reasearch paper due Monday and finals all week long in school! I know it sucks! I will probobly be able to get the next chapter up somtime this week, but you never know! I am gonig to study my brain out for social studies since he gave us a paper with the answers on it! Science not as much since we are allowed to use our reiveiw sheet. english definatly! I have to make up for my mistakes in the research paper. Reading is going to be simple and math well it's hard to study for math, but I'm going to try!**


	4. A Magic Cure For Mondays

**A/N: I know this isn't by best chapter honestly I thought that it was Edward's first day back that Edward saves Bella from getting hit by the car, but it was the day after. So I had to go and change the whole thing! That will be the next chapter so stay tuned for more! LOL**

**Love Goes On**

**Chapter 3: Magic Cure For A Monday**

**Casey POV**

It was Monday. The worst day of the week, in my personal opinion. I absolutely detested Mondays. Monday started a new week of school and I didn't find any enjoyment in having teachers ramble on and on about things I really didn't need to know in the front of the class. The others were so adjusted to this way of life. The constant repeating of high school over and over, the same lessons, the same everything over and over. When we moved to Forks it was my first time having to go to school as a vampire. Before that we had lived with Tanya's family fro so many years why I adjusted to my new life and the others took a break from school.

It was snowing today though, that made my Monday a little better. I had always loved the snow, except for when it was destroying my hair. I had lived in the country my entire life, no matter what city we moved to it was always in the country. The snow had been a big part of my life. I had never told anyone, but the snow was the only memory I had left of my parents. A memory of us running in the snow with the dogs, having a snowball fight, and building a snowman. I could still remember the warm hot chocolate when we went inside and sitting in front of the fire place. I never really missed my parents, since I had barely any memories of them, but this simple memory of a snow day was special and I never wanted to forget it.

I was pulled from my daydream when someone grabbed my arm and pulled my forward, running at a human pace.

"Hurry Casey!" she exclaimed. It was Alice and she had a smile plastered on her face as we ran toward the cafeteria for lunch. I looked back Emmett and Jasper were closing in on us armed with snowballs! We ran for the cover of the cafeteria.

I could see Rosalie and Edward already seated laughing at us as we walked over to them Emmett and Jasper a few feet behind. We all sat down. All three of the boys were soaking wet. I could see the disaster awaiting us, as Alice and I sat next to Rose. Wet boys on one side, dry girls on the other.

"It would just be tragic if the little girls got wet wouldn't it? You three would melt! Just like the witch in that movie!" Emmett joked.

"She was a mean coldhearted witch too; I'm defiantly seeing some similarities here," Edward added. All of the girls glared at all of the guys.

Emmett shook his cold wet hair at us going on about how we were going to melt and he could be the hero and save the Dorothy and her dog. We all leaned away slightly angry and amused at the same time. We were all laughing. Snow seemed to be the magic cure for the Monday blues.

_Of course it's Edward. _Thought the Stanley girl. I saw Edward's head flash over to where Jessica was standing with that annoying Newton kid and the new girl Bella. Bella instantly looked away embarrassed.

_I don't see what's so special about her. _Rosalie thought for both Edward and I to hear. I thought she was right. This Bella was just an ordinary human girl, nothing special. I didn't mean it the way Rosalie did though. She said it with unnecessary malice. I just didn't see why we were all paying so much attention to her. We should just let her go and live her life.

Throughout lunch Edward stared at her.

"Edward, it isn't going to help you hear her," I said. She probably wasn't comfortable knowing that his eyes were glued to her every move. He shrugged and smiled a little at me. He knew that we all, okay well most of us, were curious about this new girl.

The school bell rang and we were off again going our separate ways. I silently wished Edward good luck with Bella in biology and Alice and I walked toward the building where our English class was held.

In class Alice and I did different things. We text messaged each other with our cell phones silently, passed notes, or tried to see what the future held for our classmates over a long span of time. Nothing really exciting just enough that we weren't bored. In class I always had to tune out everyone's thoughts, especially the teacher's, I wasn't as practiced and as good at dealing with my mind reading skills as Edward and sometimes when I slipped up I would answer the teacher's question before they even said a word.

After English class, I had biology. It was one of the only classes I was alone in. Sometimes I was okay with that, but other times, like today, I hated it. When we did experiments everyone would work with their lab partners and I would either have t work alone, or worse if someone was absent, I had to partner with one of the other kids. It wasn't like I didn't like them or anything. It was the natural aversion they had to me and the rest of my family. Nobody wanted to work with a Cullen.

I sighed at least I was alone today. My mind wandered to the snow ball fight my family had planned for later. It was going to be very interesting. Though it began to rain and some of the snow would be washed away, there would be plenty left at our house in the woods.

I had my entire strategy for the fight planned out by the time the final bell of the day rang releasing me from Biology. I quickly grabbed my things and walked out the door. Jasper was waiting for me as usual. I greeted him and we walked to the parking lot where the others were waiting in a peaceful silence.

"Everyone ready for our little war tonight?" I asked when we reached the two cars parked next to each other.

"You know it," Emmett said flexing his muscles and grinning wildly. Oh he was so going down tonight.

That night we were all ready to fight. The cold didn't bother us so simple sweat suits would be enough for us to wear. Alice and I of course added Ugg Boots to our outfits.

It was wild we were all screaming and running. There wasn't a dry soul left in our group after the first three minutes. Edward had climbed a tree and was pounding me and Alice. Emmett and Jasper were both running from Rosalie who had a great arm when it came to defending her hair.

We continued all night long and then without a clear winner proceeded to go inside and get ready for school. Edward had told all of us that he had talked to Bella and learned a lot about her. I was glad.

**Reveiw It makes me write more!**


	5. A Disaster on the Horizon

**A/N: Okay you guys! The big car accident scene!**

**Love Goes On**

**Chapter 4: A Disaster on the Horizon**

**Casey POV**

I couldn't help but feel good when I stepped out of the shower the next morning. For the first time in my vampire life it felt like a new day. I felt refreshed and ready to go. I couldn't help but think that it was because of Edward. He had talked to the human girl, though it was with difficulty, he talked to her without killing her. I was happy, my family was still together. And that's all that really mattered anymore, loving my family. My personal angels sent to save me.

I decided to do something different with my hair, to symbolize the new way I felt. I straightened it so that it was soft and smooth. It was cold outside today and even though the weather didn't bother me I still had to dress the part of a teenaged girl living in the Pacific Northwest in the winter time. I put on brown and white plaid leggings and a long sweater dress that went to my knees with matching woolen hat and my only surviving pair of Ugg boots, as the others were destroyed in the snowball fight.

I threw my purse of my shoulder and ran down the stairs, careful not to mess up my hair. The others were getting their coats and bags and heading outside where the cars were parked waiting for us.

"You straightened your hair!" Alice squealed and ran over touching my hair. I playfully pushed her over and she stuck her tongue out at me. Closer than sisters.

"It looks nice dear. Very different for you," Esme said smiling.

"I don't know I guess I just wanted a little change even if it only is for today," I said shrugging.

We arrived at school a few minutes later, thanks to our crazy driving. The rain from yesterday had completely frozen making the roads dangerous, but at least there wasn't any snow that could be used as a weapon. Well, maybe I better keep an eye on Emmett and Jasper, just in case.

I looked up at Edward she was staring. Staring at her, what else was new.

Edward, I called in my head.

_What?_ _You know your thoughts about your hair can be really annoying. I'm sick of the hair! _He said jokingly. The downside to being able to think about multiple things was that sometimes I didn't even consciously know what I was thinking about.

Your staring at her again, I thought.

_I'll stop staring when you stop thinking about your hair. _He joked.

"Fine," I said aloud and everyone looked at us.

"I always feel like I'm left out," Emmett joked and we all laughed.

My laughter was stopped when my vision suddenly became cloudy. A vision? It cleared out and I was suddenly in awe. I had never had such a clear vision. I sub curiously felt my mouth drop when I saw the van. It was speeding, too fast into the parking lot and…it was going to hit Isabella Swam. I heard Edward and Alice gasp. Alice and I must have seen the same thing.

_Not her. _Was all I heard before the vision changed. I saw Edward race over to the Swan girl and push her put of the way. He was going to expose us. I reached out to grab him, but felt nothing but air.

I shook my head and the vision was gone. It was all to real now, seeing it for the second time as Edward pushed Bella out of the way from the van pushing the van and leaving an imprint in the metal. I saw as he lifted and set it down the other kids moving in toward the scene. I was in shock. I looked at my family with similar looks on their faces. First shocked and emotionless, then anger and disbelief. How could Edward do such a thing to us?

They Bella and a boy named Tyler, who had been driving the van, into an ambulance why Edward went to sit in the front seat. Thank God Carlisle had chosen to become a doctor, it helped us get away with a lot. The first school bell rang, but nobody moved. Rosalie opened the front door to her car and got in followed by Jasper and Emmett. Alice and I exchanged glances and decided to take Carlisle's car. So much for my new day. I knew this would become a fight later. I vowed, superstitiously, to never straighten my hair again.

Later that night, Carlisle drove Edward home from the hospital. The minute they walked through the door we were all on our feet. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper glared at him. Alice and Esme were expressionless and me? I wasn't really sure.

"What were you thinking!" Emmett blurted out.

"I don't know," Edward sighed looking at me. I knew the truth. He had thought. _Not her._ It was the Swan girl, something about her.

"What do you mean _you don't know,_" Rosalie yelled stepping forward.

"I guess I thought that if she was to get hurt and bleed I wouldn't have been able to keep control." Oh he was lying.

"We have to leave." Jasper said and I looked at him.

"That might not be necessary. Edward how much does she know?" Carlisle asked.

"I lied to her. She saw me at the car. I told her that I was right next to her the whole time." He said.

"Did she believe you," Esme asked.

"No, she didn't. I think she'll be quiet about the whole thing though. I think it made her confused. She doesn't understand it."

"She still knows too much! We have to leave." Jasper said.

"No!" Edward said growling building in his chest. And that's when it hit me. I realized everything. I understood Edward's obsession with the Swan girl.

"Do you want us to be exposed the Volturi to come back! Just think about it Edward. Think about all of us!" Rosalie shouted at him. I felt all there eyes bore into me. The Volturi. Aro had been trying to find a way to make me a part of his coven since I first met him as a human child. After my last meeting we had sworn that he would never see me again.

"Forget about me! I can take care of myself! I'm a twenty six year old vampire for goodness sake! I'm not six or human anymore!" I yelled at them and marched up the stairs to my room, crying tearlessly.

They never saw me for who I was. They still thought if me as the girl I was when I first met them. Fragile and tiny, like a doll. I wasn't that girl anymore. I was strong and fast and a vampire. I could outrun them all. Aro had said I was the most powerful vampire in the world, but still that earned me little respect as an adult. I would eternally be Casey Cullen the human in their heads. They wouldn't let go of the past.

I listened to them fight. It had to be our families worst fight ever. Eventually, I heard doors slam as people entered their bedrooms angrily. I guess there wasn't a decision. I rose and walked into the hall and down to Edward's room. I needed to talk to my brother.

I knocked and opened the door. He was sitting on the couch his head in his hands. I never saw him so vulnerable. So human. I was taken aback by his strange behavior, but proceeded anyway.

"Edward, I know how you feel," I started. He looked up at me confused. "You out on a mask. A mask so thick that not even Jasper can see through it, but you lowered it down there. For a split second and I saw how you really felt. Felt about her, the Swan girl.

"Edward, it was easy for me to see. To see the truth. You are in love with her. With Bella. You saved her because you loved her and you want us to stay here in Forks, because you love her. Edward, don't you understand?" I asked him. He didn't respond for awhile. I sat next to him and put my thin arms around him.

"That's the Esme in you," He said eventually and now I was the one looking up at him. "Your so much like them. All of them. But that's the Esme in you when you see how I really feel. She's the only one who has really ever understood me. Alice tries and so do the others to a certain degree, but Esme knows everything. You are becoming so much like her. You're a lot like Alice and Rose too. It's interesting to watch as you switch personalities from person to person." He said hugging me. I never thought about it that way, but I maybe he was right.

"So you do love her?" I asked again.

"I don't know. I'm conflicted and confused. If I did it could never go anywhere." He said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him again.

"We'll go to school tomorrow and find out how much she knows and is telling people. Then we decide, but I think the best way for us is if we completely ignore her for awhile. I sense a disaster on the horizon." I sighed. He never did change.

**Okay I have a ton to talk about now! First is about Midnight Sun. Pretend that it never existed! I weaving Casey into twilight with Bella's POV. I know there is a ton of stuff that happens in Midnight Sun that isn't going to happen at all in this story! I can't write that way for two reasons. Midnight Sun is blocked on my computer and my brothers so there's no hope there! Also it's really kind of heard to write Casey into Twilight with there being certain facts in it, such as how long Edward was gone when he left in the begininng. I am trying to make myself as alone in the story as I possibly can. You want it to be unique to right? Not like your reading the same thing as in the book!**

**Also Juiets Moon has made another trailer! She made one for Loving an Angel and now there is one for Love Goes On! She did an excellent job, especially because at the time she made it I hadn't even written anything! I LOVE it! I think I was the first and only one to veiw it so far and I think I watched it like 6 or 7 times! It was my inspiration today to write this! I f it wasn't for that trailer you might have had to wait til saturday when my fianls are over! Here's the link to the trailer! .com/watch?v=MzEqh_JHpoM&feature=channel watch it now!!!**

**And speaking of trailers, who saw the New Moon trailer on the MTV movie awards?! AMAZING! I can't wait for the movie (pouts because it comes out in November). Also Kirsten dropping mer award thingy! LOL!**

**Please REVEIW!!**

**TwilightEquestrian**

**AKA CASEY!**


	6. Blood Typing

**A/N: I didn't think I would get any writing done becasue of my 8th grade finals, but I'm honestly writing more than usual! I guess it's becasue I really don't want to study! LOL! I had fun imagining this chapter!**

**Love Goes On**

**Chapter 5: Blood Typing**

**Casey POV**

I guess you could say thins worked out. The Swan girl didn't tell a soul about what really happened that day and was still in the dark about our secret. I guess you could say that things didn't work out either. After the day of the accident Edward ignored her completely. I thought he should follow his heart and I told him that too. Even if things didn't work out. Still he was stubborn.

After a month of ignoring the girl, he finally broke down and gave in. I knew that the fact that almost every boy in the school wanting to ask her to the dance had helped him break down, but that didn't matter. He was giving it a chance. He deserved that much. I didn't care much for the Swan girl, but I truly loved my brother. I wanted more than anything for him to be happy, even if it meant him falling in love with a human. I had lived so very long with him and his depression, and what I thought was jealousy toward the other happy couples in our family.

He asked the girl if she wanted to ride with him to Seattle and she had agreed, a little shocked by the picture he was showing me in his head why we walked to the cafeteria. He also told me silently of his intentions to sit with the Swan girl at lunch today. I smiled a little, pleased.

We went our separate ways and I joined my family at our usual table.

"Where's Edward going?" Rosalie asked me.

"He's sitting with Bella today," I explained looking down at my lunch tray full of food I wouldn't eat. Alice smiled at me. She was on our side too. I could see the others grow weary. I rolled my eyes. They weren't being fair to Bella. They accepted me no problem, but they couldn't accept Bella?

I looked over at Edward. The Swan girl was sitting with him and I could see them engaged in some type of conflict. Patience, Edward, patience and understanding, I thought to him.

Lunch passed by in a blur as I watched and listened to everything that went on with Edward and Bella. I didn't understand the attraction he had to her. I didn't see anything about her that was out of the ordinary. And the scent probably wasn't the most attractive thing for Edward. I admired his self control.

Alice had informed both Edward and I that today we would be blood typing in biology. We would have to skip class, which was not a bad thing. After the Swan girl left Edward sitting at the table I walked over to him.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I have biology last, and I'm certainly not going to that, and I decided why not skip the next class too." I mumbled.

"No, you're going to class.

"I don't think so."

"Fine then don't, but you are not going to sit with me in the car," He said rising from the table.

Well, where do you think I ended up? In Edward's car of course! He gave in after I guilt tripped him. He was playing classical music. Don't get me wrong, I liked classical music when I was playing it, but when I was sitting in a car, it did nothing for me. I pulled out my headset and turned on some more modern and faster music. Let Edward listen to pianos and violins.

We didn't talk, we just sat there. I knew he could tell by my thoughts that I wanted to know everything that had happened during lunch, but he wasn't confessing to anything. I decided to watch the future and see what I saw. Nothing as usual. Unimportant flickers.

Then one of the flickers began to clear. An actual vision! It was Mike Newton he was walking from the biology. At his side was a very ill looking Isabella Swan.

Before I knew it Edward was of course gone, going to save his damsel in distress.

I sat for a few minutes singing along to all my favorite songs, something Edward would have yelled at me for doing, but he still hadn't returned after taking Bella to the nurse's office. Fainted at the sight of blood, I had to laugh.

Suddenly, another vision came on its own. It was Edward murdering the Swan girl. Her blood pouring from her body as he drank it. My throat burned with thirst. It quickly disappeared, a good sign, but I was still worried. I jumped out of the car and ran. I saw Edward and Bella walking and talking.

Bella POV.

I was happy that was over and I could go home now and miss gym. I talked quietly to Edward until his head looked up. The extremely petite blonde girl walked toward us. She looked puzzled, worried, composed, and of course beautiful all at the same time. We stopped.

"Edward, I saw…you run over here and I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Yeah everything's all right I'm just going to drive Bella home so can you please go back to class now?" He pleaded. She smirked at him and he laughed. It was like silent communication.

"If you must come, then you can drive Bella's truck as I promised to bring he home safely," He sighed and I looked up at him. Why couldn't I drive?

"I don't need any help, I'm okay to drive myself home," I said slightly aware I was stuttering.

"It's okay Bella I don't mind," Casey Cullen said flashing a radiant white smile. All of her former fear completely washed away. These Cullen's most be hypnotists I thought, as I handed her the keys.

"Don't crash," Edward said laughing as she walked away. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. It must be an inside joke.

Casey POV.

I drove Bella's rusty truck over to her house and waited inside the cab as Edward and Bella talked in the Volvo. I turned the music back up and settled listening and singing softly along.

For the next hour the talked and I of course used my mind reading to listen in on Edward's thoughts. They talked about Bella's family and ours too. They talked about Carlisle and Esme, all of my brothers and sisters, and me. Edward had pretty much said that we were all orphans. This really wasn't a lie. He almost slipped up once. He seemed to say too much when he was around her. Could it be that she dazzled him as much as he dazzled her? Dazzled. It seemed like a good way to describe the way humans seemed to respond to our beauty.

Eventually, I got out of the truck cab and walked over to Edward's car, knocking on the passenger side window where Bella was sitting. Edward rolled it down.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but school should almost be over and I really don't want to have to deal with Rosalie if she has to stand in the rain," I said smiling. Rosalie wasn't as well…behaved as she should be recently.

Bella clumsily climbed out of the silver car and I got in waving at the strange human as we drove away. Just because I didn't understand it didn't mean I didn't support it. At least for now.

**I can't believe it's almost summer!**

**I haven't been feeling the love with reveiws :( Remember the more reveiws the sooner I'll update! SO REVEIW!**

**NEW MOON COUNTDOWN! 170 MORE DAYS!!!**


	7. Secret

**Dedication for this chapter goes to all of the people who worked to put out our school literary magazine, a collection of poetry, stories, and photography done by the student body that I am one of the editors of. I want to thank all of you for making my last magazine at South special with a record breaking 60 pages and contributing authors! Thanks to my fellow editors Liz, Jen, Albena, and you can't forget Zack it's been so much fun worknig with you! And to those currently in sixth and seventh grade that will be taking over from us I hope you can make something of the unorginized binder we are leaving you with! Also, MS. ROCHE! You are the reason As IT was Written On Maple Street, along with the Spartan Voice, are put into production! We'd be nothing without you and I'm proud to say that you are my favorite teacher!**

***********************************************************************************************************

**Love Goes On**

**Chapter 6: Secrets**

**Casey POV**

I grabbed my magazine and Ipod and walked back into the house. It had been a great weekend. My favorite kind of weekend actually, sunny and extended. When the sun came out the vampires stayed in, so we didn't have to go to school. It was twilight now and my beautiful sun that made me sparkle like diamonds was gone with no promises to return anytime soon.

My family, too, had all retreated indoors after a long day of fun in the sun. There was sunbathing, though it didn't help our pale skin. Then Emmett had started a water fight and then more sunbathing as we dried off. My hair was damp and tangled as I sat down between Rose and Alice on the couch.

Everyone was there, except Edward. He was in Port Angelus, protecting his little girlfriend. I thought it was kind of sweet the way he was so protective of her, the fact that she was a walking accident didn't help Edward's natural over protectiveness though.

"I wish today never ended," I said leaning back.

"Technically, since we don't sleep it doesn't ever end." Emmett teased me.

"You know what I mean. Ugh, we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Get used to school, your going to be going to it forever and ever." Rosalie said twirling her hair with her finger.

"Why can't we play dropouts or something?" I asked not seriously I already knew the answer.

"Because, I want my children to be well educated, vampire or human." Esme said joining us.

"I know I just like the sun and the peace at home," I explained.

I sat with my family for awhile and then decided to go upstairs and shower for the next day. The warm water was always a comfort to me, even when I was human. It melted the days stress and anxiety away. It always made me feel fresh, like a new person.

I slipped into my lunging pants and my favorite grey tank top with my bright pink flip flops. I rung my shoulder length hair and towel dried it pulling it back in a ponytail. I would style it better before school tomorrow morning.

I could her some sort of commotion downstairs, and that could only mean one thing. Edward was home, and something had gone terribly wrong with Bella.

I rushed down the stairs and all eyes were on me. I was puzzled as I quickly glanced at each face in the room. Stricken with insecurity and shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's not a big deal," Edward said. Rosalie's mouth dropped and she stood up.

"Yes, Edward, it is. Do you have any idea what this means. We could all be in danger now!" She snapped and Emmett pulled her back down sitting on the couch.

"Bella, she found out. She knows our secret." I said.

"Yes, but that isn't the only problem, now." Carlisle said and I looked at him for an answer.

"It's the treaty," Esme explained and it all came together. We had broken the treaty. The treaty that allowed us to stay in Forks. It was all my fault too. They had promised to never change another human, and Alice had changed me. I had known about the treaty since we moved here. We had decided that there weren't any of the werewolves left and they were extinct, had we all been wrong? Were we in serious trouble?

"They know we broke it," I whispered.

"We aren't sure yet. It was one of the Quileute boys that told Bella the story about vampires and werewolves. Bella said he didn't believe it himself. There might not be any wolves." Carlisle explained to calm us down. I felt Jasper's wave of calm hit me.

"So what do we do?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, we have been here for two years now. If there were still wolves they would have come by now."

"So what are we going to due about the little human?" Rosalie asked.

"She's promised not to tell anyone and we believe she will stick to that. If not Alice will see her telling someone and we will leave. Rosalie, Edward is with Bella now, there is nothing you can do about that." Rose rolled her eyes at Carlisle's words. I guess Bella was part of this family now, it was going to be weird for me having her knowing what I was.

The next morning much to my dismay, was like any regular day in Forks. Cloudy with a 100% chance rain. Edward was going to start driving Bella to school, now that she knew the truth about our family. So everyone went in Rosalie's car today. It was sure to be interesting.

Bella POV.

Today was, different. Edward had picked me up for school in his Volvo, a surprise I hadn't expected. Jessica had attacked me in Trigonometry for all of the details involveing what had happened the night before in Port Angelus. Edward walked me into the lunch room and of course everyone stared.

The strangest part of the beginning of my day involved one of the Cullens. Not Edward, but his sister, Casey Cullen. She had seemed nice enough the one time that I met her and more than once she had smiled at me when I walked past her. Today though, I saw her looking at me when she passed. I smiled a little and she turned away, not making eye contact.

"Don't worry, she's just not used to having someone new in on our secret." Edward whispered and I understood. She didn't know what to think about me knowing about vampires. It seemed to make sense to me why she would feel the need to act weird around me, I didn't know what I would do if I was in her place, probably the same thing. I hoped that her aversion to me didn't last very long.

**I want your opinion on one thing to help improve this story. Do you like that I'm sticking mostly to Casey's POV or do you want me to do what I did for Loving an Angel and keep switching POV's? I kind of like Casey's POV, since she wasn't an original character, I think it helps explain her. Also I was wondering how you liked the character vampire Casey is molding into? I want her to have different personality types of all of the Cullens, like Alice's love for shopping Esme's love and Carlisle's compassion. So tell me what you think about the chapter and those two things! School and finals are almost over! **

**I also slammed my finger in the door today! That hurt! Umm what else! Oh I got an A+ on my Social Studie Final! Actually I got a 102! So yeah! Only Reading tomorow and Algebra left on monday! Then next thursday is my class trip to Hershey Park! Then on the 16th is Class Day/ 8th Grade graduation! Then it's Summer! I'm gonig to miss my school when I got to the high school next year! And of course the teachers!**


	8. Vision

**

* * *

**

A/N: I told myself that today I would write the next chapter of It's War and then work on another story that I've been trying to write in secret, but I'm just adiccted to Love Goes On! I've been so anixious to just finish a story and find out what happens! This chapter is kind of short, but its vital to the story! Probobly the most important chapter yet!

* * *

**Love Goes On**

**Chapter 7: Vision**

**Casey POV**

It was lunch again. Edward was of course in his new regular seat with Bella drilling her with questions. The had cancelled their plans to go to Seattle, but were still going to spend the day together. The weather girl and Alice's visions, both called for a bright and sunny day tomorrow and I was excited.

I felt guilty for being rude to Bella. I didn't know what side I was on yet, Edward's or Rosalie and Jasper's, but it didn't mean that I had to be rude to the girl. She knew about us and the odds were now in Edward's favor, something Rosalie wasn't too comfortable with. The house felt like it was divided in two and Rosalie and Edward seemed to argue more and more. It was a good thing that Edward spent the nights at Bella's house watching her sleep, because if he had been at home all night he might not be alive today. Rose was very opinionated.

"I have to go, I'll see you guys later tonight," Alice said as she walked away. She was hunting with Edward tonight, so he would be okay tomorrow with Bella's scent. I wished her well and turned to look at what was left of my family. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. I felt small. Rose and Jazz were both anti-Bella, though now Bella knew Jasper leaned a little more toward neutral. Emmett, I wasn't sure what side he on. Well, I knew he wasn't pro-Bella, but he didn't really count as anti-Bella, now that Bella knew he had given up the fight. He was neutral like me. Rose was, well Rose? That's the only way I could explain her. She was the center of anti-Bella, I didn't know he real reason to have so much hatred and jealousy toward the human girl, but it was definitely there.

Bella POV

Alice had left the cafeteria and Edward and I were saying our goodbyes. I would see him tomorrow, but hat felt like an eternity away from now. I didn't exactly know what to make of Rosalie's death glare. I tried to forget about it, but I couldn't. Was I really endangering his whole family?

As Edward began to speak he gasped and with terror in his eyes he looked at the table where his family sat. I turned around.

Casey Cullen sat with a blank distant expression in her face, she was shaking and trembling. The remainder of the Cullen family was circled around her. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder as Rosalie looked at her speaking quietly. I remembered what Angela had said about her being sick, but after I found out about vampires I didn't believe that was the truth. Could her illness be real?

The whole Cullen family turned to look at me and Edward looking at them. Edward sighed and shook his head as he walked over to his family.

From her seat Casey, seeming alright if not better than before now, smiled at me widely.

Casey POV

"What exactly did you see?" Carlisle asked me later that night.

"I saw Bella. She was one of us. She was a vampire." I explained for about the one millionth time since I had seen vampire Bella in a vision at lunch.

Edward and Alice were still gone. I wondered if Alice had seen the same thing. I didn't understand it. It was a clear vision, one of the very few I had. I was troubled by the fact that it had been so clear. Every clear vision that I had was of Bella. I wasn't used to seeing her yet and the visions were so far from concrete that I had no idea what decision had triggered it. It was a mystery to me. But the fact was, I had seen it. It was an option for the future.

My vision helped me decide which side I would chose if it every became necessary again. I would chose pro-Bella. I had seen enough now that I knew they both loved each other so deeply. No matter how hard they tried to hide it. The lion had fallen in love with the lamb. The real question was who was stupider and how would it all play out in the end? In victory or in defeat? Which was which? I would have to wait and find out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay as always reveiw! **

**I also need your help once again. I'm almost halfway done with the twilight portion of the story and then I'm also going to cover New Moon in this story. I need a prom dress for Casey to wear at the prom. If you could PM me with links to the dress you like I would really appreciate it! I'm just going to chose the dress I think would best fit the way I see Casey as.**

**Okay thank you!**

**TwilightEqyestrain333**


	9. Help

**Okay Guys I forgot to mention somthing in my last author's note!**

**I'm looking for music again, but at least for now I need songs for the differetn relationships Casey has with each of the Cullens sepretely. I especially need an Edward/Casey song for a later chapter.**

**I also want to know what songs you think would be good for...**

**Alice/Casey**

**Emmett/Casey**

**Rosalie/Casey**

**Jasper/ Casey**

**Esme/ Casey**

**and**

**Carlisle/ Casey**

**I didn't write eough for you you to do Bella/Casey yet but eventually!**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Those of you who have been reading my stories from the beginning know that I always post a monthly update. So here we go!**

**It's War (inprogress)**

**Words: 8,138**

**Chapters (including author's notes): 10**

**Reveiws: 50**

**Hits: 2428**

**Favs: 31**

**Alerts: 28**

**The Cullens Go Irish (complete)**

**Words:** **4093**

**Chapters: 7**

**Reveiws:1 (there were more but it acidently got deleted once)**

**Hits: 548**

**Favs: 5**

**Loving an Angel (complete)**

**Words: 47,801**

**Chapters: 40**

**Reveiws: 76**

**Hits: 8619**

**Favs: 39**

**Alerts: 18**

**Love Goes On (inprogress; sequel to Loving an Angel)**

**Words: 10,905**

**Chapters: 9**

**Reveiws: 17**

**Hits: 763**

**Favs: 8**

**Alerts: 9**

* * *

**Okay now that I wrote all of that I have to tell you all one more thing. I am not going to be able to update as much as I have been. I just found out not too long ago about some sad news. It's personal and I'm not going to announce everything to the world. If you want to know what's going on PM me, please and I will explain.**

**I've also had some technical issues today. I know I promised I would have the next chapter of It's War posted today, but as you can see it's not up. I wrote it and left my computer on without saving it and my computer restarted itself and it went bye-bye. **

**Really sorry, I'll do my best to get working on these stories.**


	11. The Perfect Moment

A/N: I think this might just be my favorite chapter so far! I don't know why, but I loved writing it!

* * *

**Love Goes On**

**Chapter 8: The Perfect Moment**

**Casey POV**

"Good luck today," I said as Edward prepared to leave. He was in a huge rush to see Bella again, even though he had just returned after spending the night secretly at her house. It was finally Saturday and Edward was going to take Bella to his meadow.

"See you later tonight," he said and I threw my arms around his neck in encouragement and joy for what might be his happy ending. He chuckled and leaned down kissing my forehead as he left quietly out the door and into his car.

I sighed as I watched him pull out from the window in the living room. We both knew that today would be an…important day in Edward and Bella's relationship. My stomach oddly began to toss and turn at the thought of how many different ways Edward's first real love could go.

I had to admit to myself, Edward's deep love for Bella had redefined the meaning of true love and passion for me. The only love I had ever experienced was the love between me and my family. I had never felt anything near to what I knew Edward felt for Bella and what I hoped she felt for him. It was odd to watch the way they're relationship blossomed over the past months. It was like gravity or some equal force was pulling them together despite the obvious problems, such as her scent and him being a vampire. The odds weren't in their favor but yet they were still together. I thought that level of passion only existed in fairy tales and books.

I was in my bedroom now. Sitting at the vanity brushing through my hair. Looking at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy toward Bella.

Edward had chosen her. Why? She was plain. An ordinary human girl. I was beautiful and different. A real princess for prince charming. She couldn't play any instruments, she couldn't dance, or sing. I could. The biggest difference of all was that she was human and I wasn't. It wasn't that I loved Edward like that. He was my brother and that's how I loved him. I just didn't understand Edward's attraction to the human who almost destroyed my family. I guess that was the Rosalie in me. The vain part of her at least, she had so many better features than her vanity.

I sighed again. Bella was nice enough, but I was still angry at her. She might have fixed Edward in ways nobody, not even I could, but she still almost destroyed my family. And if something terrible was to happen, it would all be over again. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought. This family was all I knew.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail that curled down to my shoulders in golden ringlets. I heard Rosalie coming up the stairs to get me. She knocked on my door softly.

"Case, are you ready to go yet?" She asked. I stood and saw her staring at me confused. "Are you alright?" She asked again. Something in my expression had given me away.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thirsty I guess." I lied shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, we've been waiting for you," She said putting her arm around my waist and leading me out the door and down the stairs. A hunt was just what I needed.

* * *

I smiled softly looking up into the clear endless sky above me. My skin sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight as it warmed my body and melted away all of my prior feelings. They were nothing now. Long lost thoughts. I was in the forest with the trees and plants. I suddenly caught the scent of a herd of deer and I began the hunt.

The scent came from the river. It wasn't far from where I stood appreciating the nature around me. I let myself go. Left all of the humanity that was a mask lying there and followed my instinct. The instinct to hunt, kill, and destroy.

I shot off like a bullet. Rounding trees and feeling the wind as it blew through my hair. I was a flash of gold on the overpowering green. My eyes picked up much more than a humans. I saw every movement in the forest. My ears were stronger too. They pulled me toward the beating heat of my prey. The sweet aroma of the blood both soothed and put me on edge. My throat burned with longing for it's warmth that was unlike any other. I felt the burning sensation grow and the source of my pain, the venom trickling down the back of my throat as I neared my prey.

I could see them now. A small herd that would easily be picked off. They didn't sense my presence, not yet, and they had no idea what was coming for them. My senses erupted with pleasure.

I crouched down low out of their sight and prepared to spring killing them. Then all at once I forgot everything. I was lost in sea of nothing with no life boat trying to save me. I forgot everything. Who I was. Where I was. What I was doing. I had completely broken from my hunt. I could no longer see the deer. Could no longer hear their hearts beat what was to be their last. I couldn't even smell the tempting odor that was their blood. I was in a complete world of my own where no one would reach me.

I saw nothing at first. It was clouded. Then it slowly began to clear and zoom in. They were talking. No it was more like whispering to each other. The small meadow was familiar to me with its greenery and small fragile flowers that ranged in color.

Then it broke to another vision. He was running with her on his back. She looked terrified as they flew through the woods making better time back than they had on their way there.

Then I saw a flash. Was it lightning? I saw something totally different again. It was my brother. He leaned in slowly toward her taking it all in and seeming almost conflicted. Their lips touched softly.

And it ended.

I was back in reality. I could feel the expression of pure shock on my face. I squealed and began jumping up and down arms flying around in the air my feet kicked up as high as they could go in pure joy. This was a good thing a very good thing.

All the deer that I had originally planned on hunting thundered away full speed now aware of my presence. I didn't care anymore. I could never hunt again and I would be happy.

I heard the approach of footsteps coming too fast to be a human. I turned and ran throwing myself through the air. It was Esme. We both feel to the ground and I began to babble. I was too happy!

"What is it? What did you see?" She asked. Not worried. She held me in place as I tried to get a hold of myself. I soon was able to stop and just smile at her. I now had control of my emotions, maybe.

"It's Edward," was all I was able to say.

"What about him?" She asked clueless.

"Esme, he _kissed_ her." She looked like she was going to have a heart attack if that was possible.

"He what?"

"HE KISSED HER!"

"He who?" She didn't believe it.

"Edward!"

"Kissed who?" Yep, definitely disbelief.

"BELLA!" She threw her arms around me again. Everything was perfect. I wished I had a camera. It was the perfect moment. And at least for now everything was going to be alright!

* * *

I'm going on my 8th grade trip tomorow to Hershey Park! Yeah the land of chocolately chocolateness! I'm so excited, but I"M NOT gonig on Storm Runner or Farenhiet! I am gonig to ride the GREAT BEAR though! We aren't getting back until late so ya know I'll kinda be out of touch! I can read messaged on my phone, but I can't reply unless it's an email!

TWO DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL! I have Friday and Monday left! Since tomorow is Hershey Tuesday we go after everyone leaves for Class day Graduation and then Wednesday 8th graders don't have to go! HAHA my brother still does though! Love IT!

I won't be updateing for a while becasue this weekend is going to be nice so I'll be swimming and if I do write I'm only writing It's War th e next chapter is WAY overdue!

**REMEMBER TO REVEIW SO I'LL WRITE MORE!**


	12. The Duet of the Century

**See Bottom!**

* * *

**Love Goes On**

**Chapter 9: The Duet of the Century**

**Casey POV**

It was the very next day. I was seated on the couch my headset in my ears blaring music of all genres and styles. I was still in awe of Edward's ability to not only be near Bella, but to kiss her too. It had to be the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

I had read his mind and through his thoughts experienced her appetizing scent the way Edward had to smell her. It was only a fraction of what he must inhale when around her, but it was enough to drive me mad and make my throat burn with thirst.

Bella was a very lucky girl. Edward was, I couldn't think of a word to describe my brother. He could be frustrated, angry, stubborn, and of course very over protective at times. But there was also the loving, kind, caring side to Edward that I loved.

It was early morning and I laid down on the couch in my lounging clothes and my hair pulled back in a pony tail. I was incapable of sleeping, but I still took the night as a chance to rest and just take it easy. It was my time to be alone and relax.

I was about to shut my eyes when I saw Alice. She was standing at the top of the stairs and then was immediately at my side. Her eyes were wide with joy and she had a humongous smile on her face.

"Casey! Did you see it!" she squealed pulling me up to my feet.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, but smiling about what I guessed was very good news.

"I just had a vision! Edward is bringing Bella here, today!" She said and we hugged each other jumping up and down. This was one of the best things ever. Things were working out between Edward and Bella. I was overjoyed. She had fixed my brother in ways that nobody, even I, could have.

"I have to go get ready! Did you tell the others?" I asked her.

"No, just you and Jasper! Esme will be so happy! Come help me find Rosalie and Emmett!" She said grabbing my arm and running as fast as she could.

We found Emmett and Rose not even a minute later and Alice explained what she had seen in her vision.

"I am not going to let that stupid human girl come here!" Rosalie yelled upon hearing what we considered good news.

"Rose." Emmett cautioned her.

"No! She's not the only one in danger here! We all are! If something happens it's not just her or Edward that will get hurt, it's all of us. They're ruining everything we've worked for. Carlisle's century's of hard work in providing us with another way to live, a better way for us. It's all gone now!" She ranted. Emmett tried to calm her down but she wouldn't budge. She had a point, but it didn't matter. Bella knew about vampires and there was nothing we could do to change that.

"Rosalie, it doesn't matter. We've all seen Edward, how happy he is now. It's all her, Rose. It's Bella. She's changed him completely." Alice said.

"It doesn't matter. Fine let her come here. But when something goes wrong, I don't want to be there." She said storming away.

"She has a point, but…" Emmett started.

"But, it doesn't matter anymore," I finished sighing. Why did something that made Edward so happy have to make my sister so angry and jealous?

"I'll stay with her, try to bring her around. Have fun with the human." He said jokingly before running away after Rosalie.

"Well, I guess we better get ready." I said.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I have to tell Carlisle and Esme first." Alice replied and we ran in opposite directions.

About an hour later. I was in my room, my hair wet from the shower. I was in my huge closet struggling to find the perfect outfit. I had so many clothes that it was hard to decide. I wanted everything to be perfect when Bella came. Not looking like a complete fool was definitely on the plan too.

Alice had spread the word about Edward bringing Bella over. Everyone, except me, was ready for their arrival. In a rush, a picked out a tan sundress that went above my knees. It had a red and black flower pattern on it. My black wedge sandals complemented it nicely.

I was almost ready. I decided to go against my former vow, and straighten my hair. I turned on the radio and took my time making sure that every hair fell in the right place framing my small face in perfection.

Half of my hair was straight the other side curled in ringlets when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in,," I called continuing with my hair. The door opened and there stood Edward with Bella at his side. He was smiling mischievously at me.

"Good morning," he greeted me.

"Couldn't you have waited for ten minutes why I finished my hair!" I yelled at him and rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"No you take forever."

"Well, Bella it's nice to see you again." I said hugging her.

"Nice to see you," she said shyly. I giggled.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to your hair and see you later," Edward said.

"Sure."

Bella POV

Edward and I were getting ready to leave. It looked like I was going to be playing baseball later with his family and I was genuinely excited.

We walked down the stairs talking quietly to each other. About halfway down the steps I was taken off guard. I heard something, well not something it was definitely music, coming from the ground floor. I looked at Edward confused and he just smiled.

As we reached the bottom the music was beautiful. A perfect melody. The soprano voice blended perfectly with the piano. Edward lead me ahead and we stopped in the doorway. Casey Cullen sat at the piano singing and playing softly. I was taken back. She was fabulous. I thought that Esme had said that Edward was the musical one, but I guess she was wrong. Her voice was different from any other person I had ever heard sing. It was childish but yet mature at the same time. It complemented her unique personality and looks perfectly.

We listened to her quietly. I didn't think she was aware of our presence, but when she finished she turned looking at me with a wide smile.

"What did you think?" She asked me.

"That was…amazing. What is it called?" I said struggling to find the perfect word to describe her sweet voice.

"Thank you, I don't really have a name for it yet." She replied.

"You wrote that?" I asked shocked.

"Yes of course. I get plenty of inspiration from everyone here." She said laughing.

"Yes, that reminds me. Thank you, I love my song." Edward said and they both laughed.

"That's about you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you see Bella, we are the best musicians in the family so every now and again we have a little…I guess you could call it battle of Cullen pianists." He replied.

"And of course Edward loses every time!" Casey said laughing.

"Yes I do always lose, but I am working on your song." He said.

"Yeah? Is it any good?" She asked joking but still competitive.

"If I do say so myself it is quite good. Do you want a little preview?"

"I'd love to hear it," She replied motioning for him to sit next to her.

Edward pulled out a few pages of sheet music and set them on the piano. Casey scanned them and in an instant both of they're hands were flying across the ivory keys. Edward's voice surprised me. It too was unique. Listening and watching him sing and play with his sister surprised me too. I saw another side to both of them. It redefined everything I knew about their relationship. I never saw two people that loved each other like they did.

I listened to the lyrics. I didn't catch all of it, but they were fantastic. It gave me a window into they're friendship. It made me curious too. Casey was the only one in his family that he had told me nothing about. Where did she come from? Who was she? I would have to ask her sometime.

The music stopped and they embraced each other. I would never forget that moment. The duet of the century.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been able to write anything! I devoted my weekend to It's War and only wrote one chapter. Then Monday I was busy. Tuesday was the best! 8th Grade Class Day, dance, and a party afterward so I wasn't home until late. Then yesturday was the last day and I was hanging out with two of my friends all day. So this really is the first chance I've had to write! I was rushing it a little, but I'm pretty happy with it!**

**Also I'm having a twilight multi step contest and I would really appreciate it if everyone would check it out!**

**Thanks again,**

**Twilight Equestrian! **


	13. The Game

Love Goes On

Chapter 10: The Game

Casey POV

"Casey would you please?" Esme asked me from where she sat shooting an annoyed but patient glance at Emmett. She wanted me to look into the future and see when Edward and Bella would arrive so we could start the game. We were all anxious to play. We could only play baseball during thunderstorms so we were always excited for a game when the weather turned for what most people would call "the worse".

I plopped down on the grown near Esme, complying with her request to see where Edward and Bella were. I saw them in Emmett's big jeep. Edward was driving with Bella next to him in the passenger's seat. They looked like they were about at the point where they would have to park the jeep and run the rest of the way to the clearing.

"They'll be here soon." I said. "No more than around five minutes." With every word I spoke, Emmett's smile got bigger and wider. Would he be able to contain himself for five minutes? I began to doubt it.

Alice and Jasper were playing catch off in the distance, why Carlisle marked the bases and the pitcher's mound so we could start playing when Edward and Bella arrived. We had already chosen teams. Team Casey included, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and myself. Team Alice was made up of, Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle. Edward and I were always on the same team since we both could read minds. Alice and I could never be on the same team since we were both physics. Esme was always the umpire, she knows we like to cheat, and Bella…well since Bella was human she was going to have to watch us.

I heard familiar quick footsteps coming toward the field. I turned around and saw Edward coming toward us with Bella on his back hanging on for dear life. Upon their entry Rosalie immediately walked in the other direction. Her rudeness was beginning to annoy me. There was just one thing I didn't understand.

"Hi Bella, I'm so happy you were able to come!" I said skipping over not too fast and hugging her. Edward rolled his eyes at me. What? Didn't he think Bella and I could be friends? She was dating a vampire, so why couldn't she have one as her friend? I laughed, not bothering to listen to his thoughts about that.

"LET'S PLAY BALL!" Emmett yelled as loud as possible and Bella jumped startled by his outburst. Everyone ran out onto the field leaving Bella and Esme.

Bella POV

I was excited to see Edward and his family play baseball. It seemed like such a normal human thing, but yet there they were vampires about to participate in America's pastime.

I sat with Esme as we waited for the game to begin. Suddenly I saw Casey running only at a fast human pace, coming toward us. She stopped in front of Esme and Esme put her hand out. Casey put her hands behind her neck and then brought them back around the front. I saw a gold necklace in her hands. She kissed it gently and handed it to Esme. I couldn't see what it was and I probably shouldn't care, but I was curious about what it was.

"Okay, let's go!" Casey said and they all went to their positions.

Casey's team batted first. Jasper went first as Alice pitched. He hit it so far. I thought it would definitely be a home run, but some how Edward had caught it as an out.

Casey went next. Alice pitched it and with a crack the ball went flying so fast I couldn't see it. Casey too was moving too fast for my eyes to see clearly. I could see Edward as he grabbed the ball and began to chase her down. Every time Edward almost had her she would end up a foot farther ahead. She moved so fast that not even Edward could catch her. As for the others, well I'd like to see them try. Casey scored for her team.

After three outs they changed sides. Emmett hit it so far I couldn't see how anyone would ever catch it, but somehow again Edward did. I wasn't sure who was in the lead, but I was in awe watching them play.

Edward was up to bat now. Casey pitched in a fast ball that defied what most people would call a fastball. Edward smacked it and it went soaring with a loud boom that hurt my ears.

I squinted my eyes to see the ball as it flew and to see if anyone could catch it. I saw a speck of gold. Casey Cullen leapt through the air catching the ball. She grabbed a branch on a tree so far up it was like she was in the clouds. She swung her petite body around the branch like a gymnast and then fell landing on her two feet completely unharmed.

The game continued much the same. They hit they caught outs and as the game progressed and the score changed they argued. It was funny to watch them argue like real brothers and sisters, especially when Emmett and Casey argued. Emmett was so huge and massive and Casey was well…small.

"Don't worry about her. Casey's been arguing with Emmett like this for a long time during baseball games. Emmett would never dare hurt her anyway." Esme said smiling at me before she called them to order.

Alice was about to through the first pitch of the inning when she suddenly went blank. She gasped and so did Casey, who collapsed shaking in a turmoil. Edward ran to my side as Esme and I were about to get up and walk on the field to see what was the matter. Rosalie and Jasper now bent over Casey who now sat on the ground with a worried expression on her face. Alice went blank again.

"What's wrong," Esme asked all of them. Casey stood and walked over.

"They heard us," was all she said. Her eyed were distant too and Rosalie had to support her.

There was a flurry of words said and I thought I caught most of it. The nomadic vampires that Edward had told me about were coming. They were curious, or at least that's what I was told. There were three of them and everyone had different ideas about how to handle the situation. Run, fight, or see how it goes?

Esme was filling in for Edward now, who sat with me. They were going to continue the game until the nomadic vampires reached the clearing.

Casey POV

They walked into the clearing one by one. There were two males and a female. It seemed that the darker skinned male lead the group, but some instinct told me otherwise. Their eyes were crimson in color and I shuddered at the thought of the people that dies for their eyes to be that color.

I whimpered quietly as Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper approached them. I had didn't trust them not to hurt my father and two brothers. Esme wrapped her arm around my waist in comfort. Useless comfort as I could sense her fear too.

They began to talk, but I refused to listen. Listen to their voices or their thoughts. I focused on seeing the future. I was only minimally conscious of Jasper using his gift to calm not just me, but every vampire and human in the clearing. Esme squeezed my arm and I came back to the real world without seeing a thing.

"We'll show you the way if you would like to run with us-Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the jeep," Carlisle said continuing the conversation I had missed. Great not only did I have to run with them, they were staying to talk with us.

In an instant I felt the future switch without seeing a thing. A soft wind blew and Bella's scent washed through the little group. Edward stiffened and James's head shot at Bella and he fell into a hunting crouch. Edward responded with a fierce growl and I wished he didn't.

"You brought a snack" the nomadic vampire asked. Edward growled even more ferociously than I had ever heard him before in all my years with him. My fear disappeared and I felt anger. I wanted to walk over there and rip his head off. Esme had to hold me back as the human in me became more and more distant. Jasper calmed me and the anger was replaced mostly with worry. I didn't understand it. There was a piece of information I was missing entirely.


	14. Phoenix

Love Goes On

Chapter 11: Phoenix

Casey POV

Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Bella. They were gone now. They had gotten the jeep and left. I was left standing there in that clearing with the remainder of my family and the nomadic vampires.

"I think maybe it would be better if we left, rather than accept your invitation. I wish we had a chance to learn about each other, but seeing the way things ended…" Laurent spoke and I couldn't help but glare from where I stood between my mother and my sister. Carlisle nodded complying the vampire's wish to leave. Good, was all I could think. I turned to look at my family. Still alert, still worried. I was too. There was something. I didn't know what, but there was something missing. A missing piece to the puzzle.

I needed the rest of my family. I needed to know they were safe. I just did. I needed to be able to know if they needed help. I listened closely to see if I could pick up any of their thoughts. I tuned out my family behind me and focused on what was in front of me. I heard everything I needed too.

"NO!" I gasped.

"Casey, what is it?" They all asked me. I couldn't say it. I didn't want it to be true.

"He's a…a tracker." I whispered barely audible.

"What? Who?" Carlisle asked though his face showed everything.

"James…he's a tracker. He's going to track Bella and…well you know. I heard it." I said.

"He'll kill her…" Carlisle whispered letting it sink in.

"Well good, now everything can go back to normal." Rosalie snapped and I finally turned on her.

"Rosalie! Just shut the hell up already! I'm sick of you…your personality. I know it! Your jealous of her or something! Your cruel! I miss the Rose I used to know! The big sister I loved who was caring and loving! Have you forgotten that I was a human when I was brought into this family? Have you forgotten about my entire life before this? I was a human too…" I trailed off. There was complete silence in the clearing for a half a minute.

"So what are we going to do?" Jasper asked.

"Edward should know…forget that I know he knows and Alice too probably. We should go back to the house and wait to hear from them. The tracker is following them, but she's safe." I said and they nodded in agreement.

We ran right home as fast as possible. I, being the fastest, arrived first. I stopped dead at a familiar scent.

"Carlisle," I called and the others arrived seeing me frozen. They caught the scent too. It was one of the nomads. It was Laurent. He was standing there. Jasper rushed in front of me and pushed me back ready to defend. Carlisle walked forward and cautioned Jasper.

"I don't mean any attack I only mean to warn you." Laurent spoke in an accent. "They…the other two, James and Victoria, are tracking your little human. James is brilliant with even stronger senses. The women will no-doubt fight with him, but I will do no such thing. I respect what you have created here as a group and plan on moving on to other things." He said. Jasper's position relaxed, but not completely he stepped back still blocking me. I suddenly remembered what had happened that day in the tree tops when I was fragile, human, and nine years old.

"There is a coven like ours in Denali, if you wish to try living our way." Carlisle suggested.

I looked out the window and saw Bella's truck followed by the jeep drive up the driveway and stop in front of the house. The rest of my family came rushing in and I fled upstairs to my room.

I stayed there for awhile as they settled things downstairs. I was stressed and worried. I sat on my bed with my legs crossed the hand painted box, my most treasured possession, was in my hands. I hugged it to my chest and began to cry without tears.

I packed a bag after a while. A change of clothes, my cell phone, sunglasses, and of course the box. I was ready for whatever I had to do. I ran human pace down the stairs with my bag over my shoulder. Everyone looked at me.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Umm…Casey I think it would be best if you just stayed here and kept an eye on things why were gone. It's safer for you." Esme said and I was in disbelief were they blind or something.

"No way! I am doing something! I hate this! You all still think of me the way I was before! I'm NOT human and I'm NOT six! I'm every bit as indestructible as you or even Emmett! I'm faster than all of you and pretty strong! I can take care of myself and I'm sick of pretending you don't treat me that way, but you do! I'm ready! I want to fight the tracker! I want to do anything, besides sit here like an idiot with nothing to do! Please, let me go with Alice, Jasper, and Bella, please." I said. Everyone looked shocked at me. My ranting. First at Rosalie and now at everyone. Today was not a good day for me.

"Okay, but please no trouble. We don't want anyone to get hurt. Please be careful, honey. We love you, that's why we do the things we do." Esme replied to my ranting calmly. I smiled at her and she left with Rosalie, who was still not very happy with me. The hunting party left next. That left Bella, Jazz, Alice, and I.

Carlisle gave us the okay and we were getting into the car. Jasper drove, I was in the passenger seat, and Alice and Bella were in the back seat. We drove in the black car as fast as possible, about twice the legal speed, through California. Bella's head rested on Alice's shoulder, but she wouldn't fall asleep. My feet were on the seat and I put my arms around my legs holding them close. I was impatient and I rested my cold head on the window listening to music through my headset.

When we finally reached Phoenix we found a hotel near the airport and Bella finally well asleep. I felt so bad for her. In love with a vampire, tossed into this crazy world I lived in, an now…being tracked by a sadistic vampire. Poor child. Hmmm… I never realized we were actually quite close in age. Bella was seventeen and I was twenty-four, that was only a seven year age difference.

Alice had ordered breakfast for Bella and she now led her out of the bedroom. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Casey, can I talk to you?" She asked

* * *

Kay! So as always reveiw, but I do have a few things to ask you all though! First, I'm going away for the tomorow into saturday for the fourth of July so I might not be able to post anything again until Monday, but I'm gonig to try to get you all one more chapter! Also, I have a billion unfinished and unpublished chapters of Loving an Angel and I was wondering if you might enjoy it if I posted some of them as outakes in Loving an Angel? It's more work for me, but then you'll be able to see some of my other ideas. Cause I know we all miss little Casey! I have a ton of them too! If Catty never died? An alterante chapter to how Casey and Edward got to know eachother? So tell me in a reveiw if you want to read them! One more thing (I think) do any of you have Twitter? I was thinking of getting one, it seems like everyone has one, but I don't want to join and talk to myself! Alright so I guess that's it!

Happy Fourth of July

With Tons of Love,

TwilightEquestrian (aka Casey)

TEAM OSCAR3333 hehe Juliet's Moon!


	15. For All Of The Lessons Learned

Love Goes On

Chapter 12: For All Of The Lessons Learned

Bella POV

"Casey can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella. What do you want to talk about?" she asked me smiling.

"It's just that…Edward didn't tell me much about you, actually he didn't tell me anything about you, and I'm curious. That necklace you always wear and the box ." I replied.

"How much did he tell you?" she asked.

"He simply said that you were the most human out of everyone." I responded.

"I don't remember everything, so I cant really give you any details, but I'll tell you my story." She said and I sat next to her on the couch. She faced me sitting Indian style deep in thought.

"You know Bella, I'm not that much older than you. You're seventeen and I'm only twenty four, the baby of our family.

"I was born in the country, the only child of two hardworking middle class parents. I don't remember anything about them. The only memory I have is of playing in the snow during a snow day when I was six years old and in that memory I cant picture my parents at all. It was when I was six and nearly seven that everything changed. It's one of my most vivid memories. We were driving home and it was dark outside. Something went wrong and our car crashed through a fence and rolled down a steep hill. Both my parents died in that accident. Sometimes I wonder how I survived without a scratch, but maybe I survived because the future held other things for me."

"So after the accident, I woke up in the hospital and there were people interested in fostering me. It was one of the doctors and his family, the Cullen family. They brought me home and took care of me. I loved them since the very first day. Carlisle and Esme became my parents. Rosalie my sister. Alice my best friend. Emmett and Jasper the best brothers I could ask for. And Edward…Well, he's very stubborn and didn't want a human in on the secret. He thought it would be dangerous to have a human around.

"So thanks to Edward's stubbornness, I was going to have to leave the Cullen family, forever. I spent my birthday with them and I still have all the presents to this day. And then I had to leave. I went to live at a girl's home, that of course I hated. I went on hunger strikes and the other girl's were cruel to me. That's when I started playing piano, you know. I thought myself. It was there playing the piano where I finally broke down. I cried in hysterics."

"That's where I became your hero," Alice said.

"Yes, Alice my hero," Casey said rolling her eyes, "I felt someone holding me comforting me and it was Alice. The Cullens had missed me too and Edward gave in. They came to take me back and Alice broke the rules and came to find me. I went home that day a legal adopted member of the Cullen family.

"Since I was adopted by them, I needed to learn the family secret. They told me all about vampires, Emmett had me watch Dracula first though, and I think I took it all right. I just wanted to stay with the Cullens. After that I started piano lessons with Edward, dance classes, and horseback riding classes.

"At my riding lessons I had met a wonderful pony named, Catty. He was amazing an always there for me. I really loved him. I scared Esme silly every time I rode him, but I was never hurt in a riding accident.

"In the next couple of years after that, I started at a new school, outwitted the Volturi, was accidentally attacked by Jasper, won my first horse show, and was given Catty as a birthday present before we had to move. I stared in a school play and did so many things.

"Then came the worst day of my life. Catty and I were going to retire from showing and just spend our days on trails and having fun. It was our very last show together. We were jumping when he got caught on the pole. I was tossed a ways and he fell. I was rushed unwillingly to the hospital by my overprotective family. When we arrived at the barn the vet said Catty's leg was shattered. He could maybe heal, but it would probably be better for us to put him down. My family, they fought with me for awhile, nut I gave in. I had promised the Volturi as a child that I would become a vampire when I reached maturity, so I was losing Catty either way. We were all there when he died. We all cried.

"That's why I have both the necklace and the box. The necklace is indented with a picture of Catty and on the back it says 'Like a Hoof Print on My Heart,' the box has pictures of us in it. Along with a lock of his mane, a peppermint which was his favorite food, and some of his ashes since we had him cremated." She said and wiped her eye like if there was a tear there.

"That's so nice. He must have been a special horse." I said.

"He was. He loved everyone, even vampires. Well almost all vampires, he never really took to Alice." She laughed.

"So what happened next?" I asked her.

"It was a year later. I was sixteen and almost seventeen. We were moving again. Alice, Esme, and I were the only ones home, everyone else was hunting. Esme sent me out in the car to get some packaging stuff. I was driving through the intersection in town when a car came speeding through a red light and hit my car. I saw flickers of things then some real some not. My family though they weren't there, ambulances, a doctor, a hospital room, Alice this time for real. I was going to die. So Alice changed me. She was my hero again. And as I had my last moments as a human I saw what I believe to be my parents and whole bunch of possible futures ahead of me. I saw me as a vampire. I saw people, that I didn't know at the time. I saw me killing animals and I saw me killing people and Bella, I saw you too. I guess I've been waiting for you since then and now hear we are," she finished.

"You saw me?" I asked shocked I was probably only a child at the time somewhere around nine years old.

"I think it was you, there really isn't any way to be sure."

"That's such a great story, I mean the happy stuff, almost being killed multiple times and losing your horse don't count. Why didn't Edward tell me any of it?" I asked.

"Well, it's difficult. Having humans know to much. Casey had a lot to deal with, even though she says it's all worth it." Jasper said shooting a glance at his little sister.

"It was completely worth it in my eyes." She responded.

"You don't miss being human?" I asked her.

"It was a good enough life. I had to go through a lot in t yes, but I got an amazing family and friends in return. You have to face the facts, I like being a vampire and it's easy for me. I've always thought that I'm the most human, because of that life. Being raised by vampires helped me with everything, I knew what to expect. I'm grateful for every scar and mistake made along the way. I'm thankful for every time my heart broke and most of all I'm thankful for all of the lessons I learned."

* * *

Hey! I told you guys I would update again! Whooo! Not as good as I thought it would be! Basically if you haven't read Loving an Angel it sumarizes that!

Review telling me if you want me to post my Loving an Angel Outtakes!

I did make a twitter acount my username is...FlashyPony4EVA in honor of my pony boy who as of Monday I have been riding for three years! I also posted a link to my twitter acount on my profile! Follow me!


	16. A Room Full OF Mirrors

Love Goes On

Chapter 13: A Room Full of Mirrors

Casey POV

We hadn't been in Phoenix long, but we had been here long enough to drive me crazy. When I signed myself up for this I never realized I would end up sitting in a hotel room for what seemed like an endless amount of time.

We had called and told the front desk to ignore or maid service. Food was delivered for Bella at regular times. Being within such a close proximity to her human food sometimes made my stomach turn, but I was getting used to it. We were all nervous wrecks. Jasper disguised it the best out of all of us, he stared at the television though not actually watching it. Bella was the worst. She paced the rooms sometimes biting her lip in fear and thought. What I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts right now. To know…what she was making of all of this.

Bella had gone back into the bedroom followed by Alice. I could hear them talking, but didn't bother listening in, though I was very capable. It was rude to listen in on conversations. I invaded everyone's privacy with my powers. I was also too bored to listen in. I had barely spoke since I had told my story to Bella.

"I'm sooo bored, Jazz!" I said. Plopping down on the couch laying down with my head in his lap. He looked down at me rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You have no patience do you?" He responded.

"Absolutely not! You should know that after all these years!" I said.

"Something's changed," I heard Alice say and Jasper and I ran to the little bedroom.

"Alice, what is it Alice?" Jasper asked. I grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her to the bed sitting down. I kept my hand around her as I tried to see what Alice was seeing. Nothing…

I saw blackness. Nothing. What did she see? Was it my family? Was it Bella? Was it the tracker?

"Jasper what is it?" I asked. He was standing there. Alice's hand flew across a page of paper and Bella was on the phone. It wasn't a good thing.

"The tracker changed course. He's headed to what we think might be a ballet studio," Jasper explained.

"But why a ballet studio?" I asked and Jasper just shrugged his shoulders.

I ran over to Alice her hand still flying across the piece of hotel stationary. It was a room full of mirrors. They're was a bar on wall a TV and a stereo. They're was a arched door too.

"It certainly looks like a ballet studio but why…" I thought out loud.

"There was another room too, he was watching TV, but it was too dark to see it clearly." Alice said turning to me. "Didn't you see anything?"

"No, only the dark. Nothing, but black. It was strange. It was like I was in a vision, but it was a vision of nothing but black." I replied. She exchanged a worried glance with Jasper.

"So what do we do now?" Bella asked.

"We have to wait. Carlisle or someone will call before anything happens." Jasper explained and I nodded.

Bella fell asleep on the couch and Alice carried her back to bed. I let my mind go. I found myself in the past. I vaguely remembered the place I had grown up, well lived in until I was nine. It strangely wasn't the house I remembered , the house I lived in with the Cullens. This house was different. It was smaller in size, but larger in land as the Cullens house was near the woods, this house was more like a farm. An old car pulled into the drive and a man came out. I couldn't see him clearly. Suddenly the front door burst open and a small little blonde girl ran and jumped into the man's arms. He hugged her and swung her around.

I realized it as I awoke from my stupor. The little girl. I was her. That was me, but who was the man? It wasn't any of the Cullens. Could that have been my…father? I began to cry.

"What is it?" Alice said rushing over to me putting her arms around me.

"I was just thinking and I saw me. I saw me when I was little. I saw me and my father." I said.

"So you saw him?" Jasper asked.

"Just his back. I saw my house. I never was able to see any of that. I had forgotten everything after I moved in with you." I explained.

"But why now?" Alice asked.

"I guess it's a mystery," I said and shrugged

That's all we said. For the rest of the night. Nobody spoke a word. I didn't know whether it was we were afraid of waking Bella, or maybe we just didn't have anything to talk about. I could sense something in the air though. Or maybe it was one of my extra senses, telling me tomorrow would be pivotal. Pivotal in the lives of my family. Pivotal in my story.

* * *

Shortest chapter yet :( Sorry it wasn't that good guys! I was rushing! Saturday is the 11th! You probobly have no idea what I'm talking about :p It involves my birthday, but it's not the acctual day! I finally get my present! HEHE! Ya give up? Okay well I'll tell you! I'm going to New York City! I'm going to see Wicked and shopping! I'M SO EXCITED! And you know what else? Robert Pattinson last we heard we filming a movie in New York! So I might acctually get to see him in person! I like Taylor Lautner (my friends and I call him Hawtner) better (I am team Edward though!) but Robert PAttinson is cool too! EEK! I'll have to tell you guys all about it when I'm back! If I update anythnig before the trip it's going to be it's war!


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay, my Twitter followers know most of this story already, but i decided to inform the rest of you. I am going to be takeing a break from writting. Not long probobly about a week. One of my close friends Jessica was in a horrible equestrian accident. Nobody is exactly sure what happened. She was in the ring jumping and her parents were inside. They heard her scream and ran out of the house. We think it was somthing like what happened with Catty in Loving an Angel where the horse got caught on the jump and fell except the horse landed on top of her. She is in critical condition in the hospital. She broke a ton of bones and is in her coma. She severely hurt her spine and considering she pulls through will be paralyzed. This week is critical. We have no idea if she is going to live. I like to think she's not suffering, since she is paralyzed, but I'm not completely sure. I certainly hope not. I want nothing more than for her to pull through, but in this situtation you can't help, but doubt. The horse, well really a pony, was put down after the accident due to severe damage to it's leg.

Thanks Guys! I seriously have the best readers in all of fanfiction! I'll keep you all updated!


	18. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Okay...I really don't know how to say this simply so I guess I'll just tell you guys the whole story.

Yesturday as many of you know i went to my cousin's wedding. We were at the reception having dinner when I got a call from my friend Jessica's sister. To out the conversation in as few words as possible I'll just say that, Jessica passed away yesturday Sunday July 18th due to the injuries sustained in her fall. Jessica was only 15.

It was a big shock, since that morning I had heard she was doing better. I'm extremley upset, but yet comforted by her death. Though she dies young, she isn't suffering if she had been before. I always believed that the person that dies is always better off than the people they leave bhind. I also can't imagine her going any other way. She was killed doing the one thing she loved more than anything else in the world, riding her horse Misty.

Her life was short, but it was a good life. I would like to take a minute to tell everyone about my friend.

Jessica, hilarious, intellegent, and to put ehr in one word amazing. She was always their to talk to and joke with. We met in the fall doing pony rides for my barn. we didn't go to the same school so the time we spetn together was limited. we always emailed, called, imed, and texted eachother and spent weekends at the barn and eachother's houses. My dad always said she was the reason unlimited text messageing was invented.

I loved her like a sister and her pony, who was put down after the accident. She was a much better rider than me and was always helping me improve. She let me ride her pony frequently since I don't own or lease my own. We always had so much fun together.

Most of you don't know her conection to my fanfiction ethier. She doesn't have an account, but she is an amazing writer. She was the first ever person to read Loving an Angel. She came up with the idea for It's War. She kept me grounded in my writing preveiwing everything before it was posted. She helped me come up with ideas for Loving an Angel and It's War both. She was the biggest Twilight fan I ever met!

She had so many oprotunities ahead of her. She wanted to be a writer, an equestrian, a vet, an actor, a song writer, and a singer. She could haev done all of theses.

At the time of the accident she was in the process of writing her own fanfiction, which I did consider finishing and posting for all of you, but it sisn't seem fair. She wrote it and I don't want to take credit for it. That and I don't know where her mind was heading for the ending as she stoped at what I believed to be the climax. I would never be able to finish it with being behind on both of my stories. I love her too much to destory her writing. She also told me she was writing a song for Casey and Edward in Love Goes On, that I will try to track down and post as it goes with the story.

Thank you everyone for your support the past couple of days. I wish things didn't have to end this way, but I'm glad that I'm no longer in suspense. I'm going to take a short break til the funeral and everythnig is over. so by next week I plan to have updated both stories.

I will be giving a eulagy at her funeral and this is in a way my rough rough rough draft.

Both her and her pony will be cremated and the ashes will be scattered together at a few of the places she loved. I will be scatering them at the barn.

RIP JESS AND MISTY YOU MUST HAVE BEEN TOO GOOD TO STAY WITH US ANY LONGER3333 LOVE YOU BOTH FOREVER3333 TELL GRANDMA MARCKS ALL ABOUT ME! GRANDPA MARCKS I'M SORRY! AND MY PAPA HOW MUCH I LOVE AND MISS HIM! OHH AND TELL MY AUNTS DOG BUBBA HOW HE WAS THE BEST DOG I EVER MET!


	19. Falling Into Place

**Love Goes On**

**Chapter 14: Falling Into Place**

**Casey POV**

"When will Edward and the other's be here?" I asked Jasper as we walked over to the front desk at the hotel to check out.

"I don't know, you're the physic," he teased me.

"That's just it Jazz, I can't see. Anything. I was having flickers and then my visions got really strong, now…absolutely nothing. I don't understand it. First I can't see the tracker in the mirrored room and now I can't see him in _Bella's own home_. It's also that Alice can see. So it's not something messing up the visions, well not Alice's visions, just me."

"It took years for your powers to develop even as a vampire, Alice's power is just stronger, maybe. Maybe you just aren't strong enough to see everything yet." He replied shrugging his shoulders. Jasper never like seeing me feel bad and he always tried to help me.

"Can I help you!" I heard the girl at the front desk ask Jasper. I was off a little ways digging through my bag for my cell phone. I looked at the clock and shut it disappointed with the numbers displayed. Why couldn't they just get here already? I wanted to see my brothers and father so badly. It was the way I always was. I was the mother hen and I needed to know exactly where everyone was and know they were safe. Having everyone so…out of our usual element was making me nervous and anxious.

"I would like to check out please." Jasper said.

"Oh honey, with that pretty face you can have whatever you want," the girl said. She was getting on my last nerve. I hated it when girls hit on my brothers. Of course the joke was on them. My brothers, well Jasper and Emmett at least, were married; that and of course the fact that we were vampires and humans were our prey. I glared at the girl behind the counter making her flinch. Ha! Jasper turned and glanced at me and I walked over.

"That bother's you a lot, huh?" Jasper whispered laughing to quick and quiet for the human girl to hear.

"You have no idea," I replied as we handed in the key to the room and walked back toward the stairs.

"Race you," I prompted him when we were out of sight of the main lobby. Jasper nodded and took off. Oh it was so on!

It only took us a few seconds to get to our floor. I bet him, not by much, but I did, naturally I always won.

We laughed as we made our way to the room, knocking on the door. No answer. Knocking louder. Still no answer.

"Alice? Bella? Open the door." I called. I heard a click and the door opened. Bella was there a panicked look on her face. I looked around the room, Alice was there. She was bent over the desk hands gripping and eyes distant. Jasper and I were at her side in a second.

"Alice! We don't have time to buy the hotel a new desk," I said trying to pry her hands from the desk.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked her.

"Bella." Was all she said.

I looked into her mind and saw the one thing we had feared most of all. It was the mirror room and the tracker was there. He was hunting, sauntering toward his prey. Bella lay on the ground panicked and bleeding. I gasped opening my eyes. I took a second and looked into each of their eyes. We would keep better track of Bella. We had to change the future. We had to do something! We had to save her, we had to save Bella. Save her for Alice, for Esme, for me, for…Edward.

"I'm going to go change," I said walking into the bathroom and grabbing my bag. It was a hundred degrees and I was wearing jeans, how pathetic. I put on my jeans that were ripped in the knee and a red tank top on. My sweatshirt was in the other room along with my shoes.

"Are we all ready to go?" I asked.

"I think so," Alice replied as I tied my black converse low tops, I didn't have to wear designer clothes all the time, well okay I kinda did the jeans were designer and the tank top was Alice's so it probably was too.

"Did you only bring clothes that were mine?" Alice asked.

"No, the jeans are mine and the shoes."

"Well, the tank and the sweatshirt are mine." I guess she noticed.

"How did you know you have so many cloths how do you remember all of them?" I teased her.

"I love that tank and the sweatshirt is supposed to fit kinda tight and it's loose on you."

"Let's just go." Jasper said. Alice and I could get carried away.

Carlisle's car was waiting for us when we walked out of the elevator. Jasper drove again. Alice and Bella in the back and me, I got the other front seat. We all wore sunglasses parked close to the entrance to the airport. I ran as fast as possible along with Jasper to cover as Alice dragged Bella along.

We had a long wait for the other's plane to land. Bella hadn't had breakfast yet so she went with Jasper to get something to eat.

"Alice I've been trying to figure it out. How does the tracker find her? How does he get her there?" I had been trying to figure this out all morning with little luck.

"I can't see that. There's something missing. I think it might already be decided, but we aren't expecting it. How he'll get her." She tried to explain.

"Is it all still concrete?" I asked.

"Yes, very. Didn't you see anything?" She asked looking at me behind her sunglasses.

"No, I haven't seen anything recently. Well, since we got here really. I don't know why," I explained.

"I'm sure it'll all work out, we're all just…stressed." I nodded.

I tried to see. I tried to see what Alice saw. I focused and pushed until I saw something. Bella. She wasn't with the tracker in the mirrored room. She was running. Running through the airport. It all came together so quickly. It wasn't the _tracker_ coming after _her_. She was deceiving us. _She_ was going after_ him._

"Alice! Bella she's going to meet the tracker. It was her. She's deceiving us!" I cried grabbing her. We both stared at each other as every thing fell into place.

"The plane is landing go find them, I'll find Jasper." She said disappearing.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I have a ton to tell you all! Well let me start with Jessica. I wanted to thank everyone for saying such wonderful things and I sent all of your condolences to her family. I cried at the viewing. I cried at the funeral. My brother called me a crybaby (rolls eyes) You all have been so wonderful and I wanted to thank you!

On the bright side Friday is a BIG day for me! I'm going to the eye doctor! Whoo! Haha! It's special cause I am finally getting contacts! YES! I wanted to get ones that would give me the gold vampire eyes, but my mom said no! Mean person!

Also I wanted to share you a hilarious memory from the wedding last week. It was my cousin Paul's wedding. The bride was dancing to her dad and it was a nice slow song and people were going awwwww and stuff! Then suddenly it's like all fast music and rap! And they had a whole dance choreographed! Her dad was able to dance and they were really good! Everyone was in hysterics!

So when can you be expecting the next chapter? IDK! I NEED to get another chapter of It's war up! Oh speaking of it's war I need an idea! I know a lot of you are hilarious so I need your help! I need a prank the Cullen kids and Bella can pull on Carlisle and Esme! Any ideas?! I really need some!

Also my house is a wreck! My neighborhood is having a yard sale and we're like having one! Ugg! It's like a ton of work!

I only have a few more chapters of the Twilight part of this story before I can finally move on to NEW MOON! Wait until you guys see what I have planned! It's going to be so different and amazing! I finally get to kind of create my own plotline again and I'm loving it!

Okay so finallyyyyy! I have some AMAZING songs I would like to recommend that helped me with this chapter! First is MY SONG haha it has my name in it! It's The Space Between by Valencia next is the most honest song I have ever heard. It's Thing That Never Cross a Man's Mind by Kellie Pickler! Last, but certainly not least is Must Have Done Something Right by Reliant K!


	20. Not A Second To Waste

Love Goes On

Chapter 15: Not A Second To Waste

Casey's POV

I ran as I saw the guys plane land on the runway. I was trying hard not to let Edward here my thoughts. He would do something drastic if he knew Bella was in danger. He would crash the plane even if she simply tripped, I couldn't imagine how far he would go now!

I saw them as they entered the hustling airport. Edward of course walked a bit faster than the others, hoping to see his Bella with me, but I was the only one.

"What's wrong?" He asked me immediately.

"Okay I'll shorten the story, it was her all along. Dooming herself. She ran off. She got away and went to meet the tracker. Alice went to find Jasper we figured it out like a minute ago!" I blurted out. Nobody spook, Edward took off full speed.

"Emmett go with Casey and find Alice and Jasper, I'll call home." Carlisle said his normal calmness strained.

We found them easily. They were standing near the woman's bathroom.

"Where's Edward?" they asked at the same time and as soon as his name was spoken he emerged from the restroom behind us.

"She confused you in the bathroom and got in a car or something the trail ends." He whispered. All I could do is stare. That was the woman's restroom wasn't it?

"You should have come see me! I know where she went! She went to the ballet studio near her mother's house!" Alice yelled and he was gone again.

"Jasper, get a car we don't have a second to waste." Carlisle said. "Let's go."

We were in the cars driving Edward had taken off ahead of us. We were driving as fast as the car would let us go as I anxiously starred out the window. What would happen now? What if we were too late? What if she wasn't there? What if… There were a million questions and a billion more answers and there was nothing we could do but wait. Emmett and Jasper arrived on the scene first, besides Edward.

I could here the fierce growl of my brother and another unfamiliar growl of no one else but James.

Alice and Carlisle ran inside. I was frozen. I walked toward the entrance to the ballet studio not knowing what I would see.

The first thing I saw was Bella. Carlisle was bent over her. Alice was there at her head. Then I saw as Edward and Emmett pushed James out the door. Jasper and Emmett would handle him. I breathed in to call to my brothers and smelt Bella's sweet blood running free. I could taste it in my mouth and the venom ran fierce down my throat and I felt on the verge of insanity at the scent. It had been so long since I hunted.

Then I looked back at her. Still alive, but just barely. My friend, my sister. Suddenly the thirst was much more bearable. The humanity in me returned.

Feeling mostly controlled I ran to their side. No caring I plopped my tiny body on the ground next to Alice.

I looked at the girl who had become my friend on the round. Bleeding and broken, but there was something else. Something I didn't notice at first glance. There was a cut on her wrist. A cut in the shape of a crescent moon. And it hit me…He bit her.

"Bella!" I gasped and she seemed to note my presence. "Is she going to change?" I asked the others. All eyes were on Edward. Bella cried out in pain.

"Bella it's okay Edward's going to make it all better!" I cried. Tore in pain. Pain of thirst and trying to control myself verses the pain of seeing my friend in agony. I couldn't tell you which pain was worse.

"Casey!" Edward yelled following the strain in my thoughts.

"Control." Alice whispered putting a hand on my arm.

"Just help her. Suck the venom out already! I know that's your choice I know what you want!" I told him. He sighed.

Alice put her arms around me and I leaned on her hiding my face for a minute. I turned. The smell of James's death was in the air. I could her my brothers calling. I saw Carlisle tending to Bella. And Edward as he against his own judgment tried sucking the venom out of Bella.

* * *

hey everyone! sorry this took forever! I've been busy and well enjoying my summer! I've got so much to write about! First! I got a youtube account! It mainly features my dog Cody, but I have some of me riding my horses on there! I know soem of you haev no idea what I look like or anything so check it out the link to my channel is my website of FF also my username is FlashyPony4Ever after my amazin pony man!

Second! I think I'm going to reach my summer goal for this story and be finished with the Twiligth section of this story and be moving on to the NEw Moon part! Which I promise will be so fantabulas lol! I have BIG plans for it! You have no idea what my mind has in store!

Third! I'm going on vacation! I'm going to the Outerbanks not this Saturday the next Saturday! And I think we are gonig Saturday to Saturday so I won't be able to update during that time!

Fourth! Summer is almost over! I go back to school the 31st! I'm gonig to be going to highschool for the first time and I'm really nervous excited! I don't know what that's gonig to be like so I'm not sure about how often I'll get a chance to write fanfics!

Fifth! I believe this to be the solution to four and late updates! On Stephenie Meyers webpage she said she wrote atleast something everyday so I'm going to try to do the same!

Six! I got my contacts! I am doing so well with them and I love them!

And Seven...okay I don't have a seven so please Reveiw and I'll bake you cookies!


	21. Prom

Love Goes On

Chapter 16: Prom

Casey's POV

I could hear Bella rebel against Alice in the bathroom down the hall and I couldn't help, but laugh. She didn't know hoe nice it was to hear her voice. After everything that happened with James, her being alive was a blessing.

Hearing her voice as Alice, with out Bella knowing, got her ready for prom, forced me to remember everything we had gone through since Edward met Bella. And I think it was all worth it. Bella had become my friend, my sister even, and I wouldn't trade her for anything.

Just then I heard a slight knock on the door and Rosalie came in.

"How come your not getting ready for prom?" I asked when I saw her in jeans and a tank top.

"I'm not going." She replied and I looked at her shocked.

"But? Why not?" I asked her.

"Cause Emmett's going to take you," she said smiling at me.

"Who said I want to go?" I argued.

"You should want to go! You never got to go to your prom." She fought back,

"But Rose that's not fair to you."

"Yes it is I went to like fifty proms you should be able to go and you are I have everything ready come on." and I did.

Edward's POV

"Rosalie are you ready yet?" I called up. She was so slow some times, slow for a human let alone a vampire. We had told Bella about prom as we sat in the living room waiting for Rose. Bella was holding a grudge her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

Rosalie ran human speed down the stairs. She was wearing jeans? What was going on?

"Rose what are you wearing?" Emmett asked.

"oh, I'm not going." She said.

"I am!" a voice called from the top of the stairs. Casey stood. She had on a black strapless dress that reached a few inches above her knees. Under her chest there was black lace and a small satin bow. She had on black heels with her hair down like any regular day, but the gold in it seemed even brighter. Her pale skin was more noticeable than ever before. It seemed like the first time I really saw her for who she was. She wasn't a child anymore and she wasn't a human anymore. She looked delicate but yet unbreakable.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Casey's POV

Prom wasn't like I expected it. It was far better. For once I didn't mind that everyone's eyes we on me and the rest of my family. We deserved a chance to shine.

It was also better in the way that I didn't really have a date. Out of all the Cullens there Edward was the only one with a real date. Emmett and Jasper just passed Alice and I back and forth and I liked it that way. They were my brothers and she was my sister. We had fun.

I was dancing with Jasper when Edward walked up to us.

"May I cut in?" he asked and I smiled.

Bella's "friend" Jacob had crashed the prom and came to talk to her.

I danced with my brother it was a slow sweet song. He twirled me around. I couldn't stop smiling and neither could he. It was something I guess I never expected. Edward wasn't the type to do this. To dance with me to twirl me around to let down the barrier I believed he left up, but he was full of surprises.

"You know, I never thanked you." He said.

"For what?"

"For everything. For saving us all then and now." I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's twilight Edward. It's the end, but yet it's just another beginning."

Author's Note

Sorry it's so short guys! I was going to make more than one chapter, but I wanted to end the twilight portion of this story and I did. I'm leaveing Saturday for vacation at the Outerbanks and then 2 days after I'm back I start school and I don't know exactly what to expect out of that so I wanted to finish this up and get started on New Moon.

I promise my New Moon will not disapoint! I have big plans! New characters old places and plenty of drama and emotion!

As always review favorite and alert!


	22. Party

Book 2: Life After Death/ New Moon

Love Goes On

Chapter 17: Party

Casey's POV

For a second I didn't know where I was. I saw the dark night enveloping around me as I sat in a car face pressed against the window mourning. And the next thing I knew I was frozen sitting at my vanity, hair brush on the floor where I must have dropped it. I had been having these strange flickers the past couple of days, but couldn't make any sense of them. It was always in the dark, always in a moving vehicle though I was not the driver, and I was always sad. I tried desperately to put it together but I couldn't.

Though these visions troubled me I decided it would be best to keep them to myself. Today was a happy day anyway, it was what Alice and I had been waiting for, for quite some time; Bella's birthday. I was happy because we were throwing her a huge party with my family and had amazing presents, but I was kinda of indifferent about her actually turning eighteen. I felt weird about it for two reasons. One, she was aging. It reminded me of everything that I had missed out on humanity. She was constantly aging and moving forward although we didn't really notice it. She was a timeline that kept going, when mine had stopped. Her aging made me think of the dreaded should be's. I should be in my twenties, I should be in college, I should have a boyfriend, I should be starting my life and doing all these things. I t wasn't that I missed humanity; it was that I couldn't help but think of how things could be different. It was my over active imagination that kept me returning to these things.

My other reason for not wanting Bella to turn eighteen was the plain fact that in a way she was older than me. She was eighteen years old and I was sixteen. Forever frozen as the baby of the family. Bella was about my level before, but would things change now that she was a whole two years older than me. I really hoped not.

Bella and I had become best friends over the summer. If Bella wasn't with Edward, she was with me and Alice. Alice and I had dragged her shopping all over the state and had performed many makeovers on her. It was fun to do makeovers on a flawed person, being perfect and beautiful wasn't always the best thing. Bella was a chance for us to be human again and do regular human things. Bella had opened up so many doors for all of us. Now that Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had all graduated from Forks' High School, the remaining Cullens now sat with humans. They were Bella's friends and some had been more welcoming than others. It didn't bother us though we had become so used to being ignored over the years.

"Alice! Casey! Why am I always waiting for you?" Edward yelled unnecessarily loud through the house. In a flash I had run down the stairs and stood at his side in the large living room.

"I don't know, maybe you are just impatient," I said and turned to see Alice also approaching us smile plastered on her pale face, in her hands was a silver package that was of course for the birthday girl. Bella had begged us not to get her anything, but we had more money than we could remember and never got to celebrate birthdays, so that was NOT happening!

We pulled into the school parking lot and waited outside the car for Bella, as she insisted on driving herself sometimes, no matter now many times we offered. She liked to do everything on her own.

After what felt like forever I heard the ancient rust colored Chevy truck down the road. It didn't go fast, and I wasn't a big fan of it, but I had to admit it reminded me of Bella in a way. It went with her personality, but of course nobody agreed with me.

When she finally put that old truck in park Alice and I began storming up to her.

_TOO FAST! _Edward thought and I slowed Alice copying me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" We both called.

"SHUT IT! Someone might hear you!" she snapped back at us. Alice and I laughed Edward had approached from behind us and had slipped his arm around Bella's waist.

"Well, suck it up Bells! Don't think we are just going to forget about your birthday!" I said as we began to trudge slowly toward the school.

"I wish you would…" Bella muttered pretending like we couldn't hear her.

We laughed on our way to class.

All day the only thing I could think of was Bella's birthday party later that night. She wasn't looking forward to it, but everyone else was. Emmett had begged Rosalie to come home from there vacation to be there. We had bought her amazing presents and were going to do everything right. It was on Alice's mind too. We couldn't wait.

I was in my English class, the only class I had with Edward when the vision that had been plaguing my mind returned. But this was different. It was stronger. More and more definite. Me curled up in a ball in my room and just screaming and crying. I unconsciously felt myself change positions quickly and begin silently to cry. I tried to hold it back, not to make a scene in class, but I knew something bad was going to happen. And for the first time in so long, I was scared. I knew pain was coming and I was not looking forward to it.

"Casey are you alright?" I heard and I jumped out of my vision. The teacher and the whole class were staring at me.

"Umm, I actually don't feel very well. Edward will you take me home?" I asked him trying to make my outburst seem "human". Edward nodded, his expression hid everything.

When we reached the car he showed that he didn't understand. He was scared too.

"What was that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't understand. Something isn't right…" I replied.

"Are you okay?"

"For now." I replied softly looking at his face for the first time. "It's later when I get to that vision…that I'm worried about." It was more like terrified.

It was time for Bella's party. I was so excited, over everything that happened before. I heard the approach of the truck and I began bouncing impatiently on my toes. We all yelled happy birthday when Bella and Edward walked in.

"Like the decorations?" I asked smiling and giggling as I hugged my best friend and practically sister.

"Over the top, but what else would I expect from you and Alice?" She replied and everyone laughed. Emmett ran to Bella and gave her a classic bear hug. I laughed remembering the little blonde girl who used to get crushed like that on a daily basis. That same girl had received the same hug earlier when Emmett and Rosalie had returned from Africa.

"So cake or presents?" Alice asked. And we all replied "Presents!" naturally.

Emmett excused himself and went to go install the radio he had gotten her for her truck with Rose and Jasper. Bella opened the empty box and confused of course we explained everything about the radio. She thanked them with a smile.

I sat next to Rose on the couch smiling as Bella argued with Edward over the value of his, Alice, and my present.

"Just open it already!" I called laughing.

Bella slowly began to rip the shiny silver wrapping paper and I became so excited knowing that this is the gift she wanted. She didn't want something expensive and fancy she wanted something with meaning.

"Shoot," I heard her say and I tried to look at her, but my mind was beginning to fog into another place. That's when I heard Edward scream "No" followed by shattering and loud booms. I could barely see anything as it was like our lives were all at a crossroad and nothing made sense. That's when I could smell it. Blood.

My throat began to burn and I felt like I could rip the couch in half. Emmett and Rose were pushing Jasper out the door as her thrashed trying to attack. Esme followed them out. My throat burned crazy, but I was trapped in some odd flashback.

I remembered when I was ten I had cut my hand innocently goofing around with the guys and Jasper had attacked me the same way. Pushing me through glass and leaving me seriously injured and in the hospital for quite some time. It wasn't an experienced I liked to dwell on.

Alice, Edward, and Carlisle had taken Bella into the kitchen and were treating her. I rode slowly from where I had been frozen and walked over to the door. I looked in and gasped when everything came together. Edward's glance met my eyes realizing that I had figured it out.

I ran out the door and didn't stop for quite sometime. I broke down I tears. This couldn't be happening. That's when I heard Edward's approach.

"It's for the best," he said looking down at the ground.

"No it, not, it's for the worse." I replied.

Author's Note!

Hey everyone! I know it's been along time since I updated, but I finally am! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, school is a killer and I've been doing ponyrides on the weekends. The only reason I got this finished was because I'm home sick today :( umm I'll try to updated ASAP!


	23. Untouchable

Love Goes On

Chapter 18: Untouchable

Casey POV

I sat there in the pitch black dark. The night seemed darker than normal. More ominous, more deadly. There was no moon, no light in this dark sky. Only part of my mind lived in the present. The rest of me was dead. Emotionless. It was like I was drowning with water pressing on me, but not physically, just mentally.

By now Edward would have told my whole family the news, that's why they didn't search for me. They knew why I had run off and they probably wanted to run away too.

By now, Bella was fast asleep in her bed. Dreaming, and probably talking, having no idea what lied in her future. I was envious of her for this. I wished that I could just fall asleep forget my troubles and let the future carry me along, but that was over for me. I made my decisions and there was no turning back. There was no hope in chasing the past.

I heard a rustle in a bush and Jasper walked toward me and kneeled down on the ground next to where I sat, still fully dressed.

"I'm sorry…" was all he said. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head into his chest and sobbed.

After a while the only thing I could say was "take me home."

When we arrived back at the house I noticed most of the cars were packed and ready to go. There weren't many things we would bring. A few clothes and things that we really liked or meant something to us, beyond that the furniture and everything would stay with the house.

I realized there was something I had to do before we left. I knew Edward would not be happy, but I didn't care. I ran to Bella's house and climbed to the window.

"What are you doing here?" Edward snapped at me.

"I…I had to say goodbye." The sentence was so hard to say. It made me choke.

"I don't think that's right…" he tried to stop me, but I walked over to Bella's bed. I studied her for one last time just incase something ever happened and I forgot her heart shaped face, her deep brown eyes, her mahogany hair. I kissed her on the cheek and sighed as I felt the need to cry. I wish I could. I wish Edward could see my tears and see how hurt I am. He only cared about himself.

"Casey…" He tried to say.

I stopped him with my hand, "You are no brother to me. Go to hell." I said and slid back out the window.

I ran home as slow as possible. Trying to avoid the inevitable, we were leaving Forks.

I was riding in Emmett's jeep with him and Rosalie. I laid across the backseat and jugged my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. I tried to forget about everything, but it didn't really work. I could still see Bella laying in bed, the place I would last see her. I couldn't make sense of it all. I tried and failed. How could this be happening.

Through the whole ride I didn't know if I wanted Bella to remember me or not. I decided I wanted her to be happy when she thought of me. Of all the things we did. Of everything, of makeovers, of shopping, things, she thought were torture. I wanted her to remember when there was nothing stopping us. I wanted her to think of me like I would her, but not be sad or regretful when doing it. And I would try the same. Try and fail.

Sometime during the seemingly endless drive I slide into what was the worst vision in my life.

Edward and Bella in the woods Edward walking away. Bella trying to follow. Bella alone. Bella screaming in her sleep crying.

And I realized I was doing the same thing. Screaming and crying. This was stupid! This was foolish! This was a waste! This was cruel and wrong on all sides. There was no winner, Edward, Bella, me, my family, we were all losers in this fight.

I clutched the necklace around my neck. Catty's necklace. My little childhood pony who had to be put down the year before my change. That was the last goodbye I had lived through and that was unbearable. My mind wandered to the first time I jumped the dappled pony, our first show, the day he became mine, and of course his death.

I got the worst out of life. Orphaned at the age of six. Moving every three years or so. Never having any friends my own age. Losing my horse. Losing my best friend…

The Cullens were the only thing constant in my life, and they too had left me at one point. There was nothing in my life that was ever perfect.

I tried to be strong. I tried to not met myself cry, but I couldn't. I hoped that after this I would be done. That this terrible feeling would go away. That this pain I felt inside would end. It was if Someone had tried to reach in and pull out my heart. It was hard to face the facts that I was never going to see Bells again. She was like the moon or the stars. Untouchable, you reached for them and struggle to reach for them, but it never works and deep down you know that it's impossible.

I looked out at the stars I guess sort of hoping Bella would be there, or maybe looking up too and maybe she would be thinking of me, with her unreachable mind.

A/N: Another chapter! haha I must have written it 5 times and kept loseing it! UGG! That's why it could have been better and longer! that and my friend Mary was texting me as I wrote this one of the ponies at our barn Dapples died :( New chapter coming soon! You all (not you Juliet) will be shocked with what I have planned!

Comment, Favorite, Ya know the drill!

3 Casey!


	24. Note: Bring This Back From The Dead?

Hey guys! Miss me? I know I know it's been oh 8 and a half months since I've been on and writing! Things just got in the way school, swim, friends, horses. Just LIfe! Well the reason I am coming back iis this! SUMMER BABY! yep it's almost summer for me so that means school go bye bye! atleast for now! and I am considering coming back to fanfic and finishing my little internet saga Loving an Angel and Love Goes on! It's going to be hard to get my creativity and fans back, but I'm willing to try! I'm not as much into twilight as I was before, but I would really like to re enter the twilight zone for a while! Hopefully I will atleast be able to finish Love Goes On before school starts again, so atleast you feel you can all have some closure!

I'm going to need a bit of a push to do this so please if you are interested in my coming back comment and motivate me to start writing again soon!

-The Rediscovered Talent

Casey


End file.
